Nada Excepto Remordimientos
by MrsEleanorLovett
Summary: ¿A qué edad se puede echar la vista atrás y no encontrar nada más que arrepentimiento? ¿Era a los treinta y dos demasiado joven?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Glee es de la Fox, por si había alguna duda.

Hay algunas cosas que me gustaría decir antes de que comience la lectura. Espero no enrollarme demasiado...

Lo primero de todo es que empecé a escribir este fic a principios de verano, así que está situado hacia **finales de la segunda temporada**. Los primeros capítulos aún harán referencia a los últimos episodios.

Lo segundo, la historia está completamente terminada de escribir. No me gusta publicar nada hasta que no lo termine porque odio dejar las historias a medio acabar. Esta ya está, así que por fin he decidido comenzar a subirla. Aún así, me queda terminar de **repasarla** para quitar faltas de ortografías o cambiar algunas ideas. Por eso no la publico del tirón.

Otra cosa, estoy dividiendo los capítulos del tamaño que a mí me resulta más agradable de leer. Rondarán más o menos entre las **1200-2000 palabras**, dependiendo de donde me resulte más oportuno hacer una pausa. Si hay preferencia por un aumento de la longitud o al contrario, no me supone ningún problema. Sólo tenéis que decirlo :)

Por último, quiero decir que **no es Wemma**. Es, principalmente, sobre Emma, y como Will forma parte de la vida de Emma, saldrá, y bastante, pero el fic no va a girar en torno a su relación amorosa exclusivamente. Lo digo sólo porsiaca :P

Sólo recordar que es de rango **M** y contendrá bastante de lo que eso implica. Si ha alguno no le gusta, o le ofende, hay muchos más fics que leer ^^

Tras toda esta charla, prometo no más N/A tan largas =S

**Ahora, ¡a leer! Espero que os guste ^-^**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

El agua seguía cayendo de la alcachofa hasta el suelo del plato de ducha, siempre pasando primero por su cuerpo antes de formar un torbellino y desaparecer por las cañerías hacia algún lugar que a Emma no le importaba.

Mientras tanto, el vapor de esa misma agua caliente empañaba los cristales y goteaba por los azulejos de la habitación, humedeciendo el ambiente de forma insoportable.

Llevaba allí demasiado tiempo, más del usual. En la última media hora apenas se había movido, había dejado que el agua que la golpeaba desde arriba le limpiase las lágrimas incapaces de contener.

La tristeza se arremolinaba en su interior como el agua en sus pies. Un arcoíris de pensamientos poco dichosos gobernaba su cabeza. ¿A qué edad se puede echar la vista atrás y no encontrar nada más que arrepentimiento? ¿Era a los treinta y dos demasiado joven?

Pensaba en su vida, ¿y qué veía? No se sentía orgullosa de sí misma. Nunca había conseguido hacer nada porque estaba demasiado ocupada escondida detrás de sus miedos, aquellos a los que todavía no había tenido el valor de enfrentarse. Toda su vida había estado limitada por su trastorno obsesivo-compulsivo. Todo lo que podía recordar era referente a él. Había perdido la mitad de su infancia, su adolescencia y sus días de joven adulta se escurrían entre sus dedos. Su vida pasaba y allí seguía ella sin hacer nada. No había conseguido dar ni un paso adelante. Lo peor de todo es que nunca se había atrevido a intentarlo. ¿Cómo había perdido tanto el tiempo?

Pues de la misma manera que había perdido a su marido. ¿Y cómo culparle? Estaba en todo su derecho. Había sido una esposa penosa. Ni siquiera había conseguido cumplir la única promesa que le había hecho. No le había sido sincera respecto a sus sentimientos. Le ocultó demasiadas cosas. Pensó que eran insignificantes, pero cuando se juntaron todas formaron una bola enorme que era imposible de digerir. Quizás el problema estuvo en que nunca debió casarse con él cuando sabía que sus sentimientos no eran claros. Pobre Carl, le había hecho sufrir sin tener culpa de nada. Era mala y egoísta.

Pero no se podía sacar a Will de la cabeza. Por mucho que lo intentase, por mucho que se engañase a sí misma, le quería tanto que dolía y esa punzada le atravesaba el corazón sin piedad. Cada vez que pensaba en él creía que nada podría ir mal si estaba a su lado. No podría existir ninguna cosa mejor que aquello. Pero ella misma comprobó que se confundía estrepitosamente. No era capaz siquiera de llamar relación a lo que tuvieron, pero fuese lo que fuese les estropeó. Aquella vez, impulsada por otros trató de dar un paso pensando en su propio beneficio. Sólo recogió más dolor y un corazón roto para el hombre que amaba. Todo lo que tocaba lo rompía. Por eso ya no volvería a tocar nada.

Movió trabajosamente los brazos, ya que tenía los músculos agarrotados del no movimiento. No muy lejos estaba su cuchilla. La cogió y la desmontó con la rapidez de la práctica hasta quedarse sólo con la hoja. Durante algunos minutos contempló su reflejo plateado desde varios ángulos, hechizada por la magia de la luz.

Quedó sentada en el suelo de frío mármol, aunque ella ni siquiera lo notó.

Era el momento otra vez.

Se acarició el muslo mientras decidía en qué sitio sería hoy. Daba igual mientras el efecto fuese le mismo. Así que dejó de martirizarse a sí misma con sus pensamientos y hundió el filo cortante en su piel. Pronto, un precioso hilo carmesí brotó y corrió a unirse a las juguetonas gotas de agua.

Emma sintió el dolor y le dio la bienvenida.

Tan rápido como vino, desapareció. De este modo, repitió la operación en otro punto. Gimió y apoyó la cabeza sobre la pared del baño. De nuevo, se dejó llevar hasta que se agotó. Buscó más y más de aquella droga, repitiendo sobre antiguas cicatrices. Ya no le daba tiempo a perderse la sangre cuando corría a aparecer más, joven e impaciente de conocer el mundo exterior.

La anterior transparencia reinante se tornaba escarlata.

Emma empezaba a marearse, pero eso no la hizo parar.

Por su loca cabeza pasó una idea más demente todavía. Se preguntó que si alguien la echaría de menos si se quedaba en aquel baño y no volvía a salir nunca más. Cuantos más nombres pasaban en forma de lista, más sola se sentía. Era una mujer soltera, una mujer adulta, una mujer que había conseguido echar de su lado a todo aquel que alguna vez se interesó por ella. ¿Cuánto tardarían en descubrirla, o tan solo en preocuparse por ella, si moría?

La hoja cortante había abandonado sus piernas y ahora se paseaba burlona por sus antebrazos, subiendo y bajando alrededor de sus muñecas mientras decidía. Era sencillo, tan solo repetir la misma acción, el mismo movimiento. Tal vez con un poco más de profundidad, pero eso era fácil. Un empujoncito más y ya no tendría que volver a hacerlo nunca.

Allí brillaba en su mano, apoyando justo por donde su azulada vena pasaba. Sólo había que hundir unos cuantos centímetros. Estaba más a su alcance de lo que había estado nada en su vida.

Emma siempre temió a las grandes decisiones. Era demasiado insegura. Quizás no era su culpa, si no las circunstancias que la rodeaban. Siempre prefirió huir y esconderse detrás a esperar que lo malo pasase, y las pocas veces que se había atrevido a sacar la mano para ver si llovía, había terminado saliendo sin paraguas bajo la tormenta.

No era valiente. Por eso nunca se acercó a ver al lobo.

* * *

><p>Apagó el agua pero ésta aún seguía jugueteando a sus pies. Tanteó en busca de su albornoz con el que envolvió su cuerpo. Sus pies dejaron una marca húmeda en la toalla del suelo.<p>

La humedad del ambiente le picaba en sus ojos enrojecidos. No se sentía suficientemente bien para continuar allí de pie contemplando la sombra de su reflejo.

Nada más abrir la puerta del baño, el vapor se apresuró en escapar de aquella prisión expandiéndose por el pasillo de la casa.

Ahora que la ducha estaba cerrada, y sus sollozos se habían apagado, sólo se escuchaba el sonido de las zapatillas de Emma que se perdían en su habitación.

Envolvió su pelo en la toalla y lo secó revolviéndolo. Seguiría estando mojado a menos que usara el secador, pero al menos así no chorrearía.

Dejó el albornoz sobre la silla de forma que no manchase la tapicería del asiento ni ninguna otra cosa.

Sobre la cama extendió la vieja toalla con antiguas manchas que guardaba en el último cajón, no demasiado a la vista para ser un recordatorio constante, pero tampoco excesivamente escondida para cuando la necesitase. Como ahora. Se dejó caer sobre ella. Le apetecía quedarse así y no moverse, pero no se lo permitió a sí misma. Al menos, no todavía.

Acercó un extremo y apretó contra su pierna. Rápidamente, el blanco sucio se tiñó completamente rojo.

La toalla estaba áspera de los numerosos lavados y los fuertes detergentes sin suavizante. Por eso era su preferida. Cuando la apretaba contra sus heridas le recordaba al dolor de antes y volvía a ayudarle a olvidar quien era y por qué hacía eso.

Buscó otro extremo limpio y repitió. Le raspó las heridas. Se le escapó un gemido de sus labios entre abiertos.

Esta vez quizá se le había ido un poco la mano, pero no había podido evitarlo. Se había sentido viva aunque ahora cada vez menos y menos.

Finalmente, poco a poco, dejaron de sangrar. Temía levantarse y que volviera a suceder. Igualmente se arriesgó y semi-cojeando regresó al cuarto de baño. El vapor se había disipado y ahora solo quedaba en los azulejos la prueba de una larga ducha. Sobre la superficie de la mampara aún sobrevivían algunos chorreones secos.

Se sentó sobre la tapa cerrada del váter y estiró la pierna herida sobre el bidé. Despacio, aplicó el desinfectante sobre todos y cada uno de los cortes, con el cuidado de una persona como era ella. Esta vez, la gasa era suave, pero escocía levemente.

Cuando ya hubo terminado, examinó su labor. No estaba precisamente orgullosa. Era una vergüenza tener que hacerse eso a sí misma, sentirse tan poco querida como para dañarse para comprobar que aún estaba viva.

Ahora estaba peor que antes y quiso romper a llorar de nuevo. No controló sus lágrimas. Allí no había nadie para juzgarle. Estaba sola. Carl se había ido.

Se vistió con su ropa interior y un camisón bien largo para no tener que verse las piernas.

Por última vez regresó al baño, con los brazos repletos de productos de limpieza.

Con un cubo lleno de agua y lejía, unos guantes cubriéndole las manos y un estropajo comenzó la limpieza.

Allí estaba ella de nuevo, dejándose llevar una vez más por sus debilidades, por sus miedos, sin ser capaz de enfrentarse a ello. Podría perder la conciencia en cualquier momento pero seguía frotando las paredes, el suelo, la ducha... Todo. Porque por muy mal que se sintiese consigo misma no podía evitarlo.

Hacia muchas horas que había anochecido y la cuidad dormía cuando finalmente se dejó caer en la cama. Se hizo un ovillo y sus ojos le dolieron al cerrarlos. Le ardían de todas las lágrimas derramadas. Podría creer que habían sido las suficientes para no volver a llorar en todo lo que restaba de año, pero por pura experiencia sabía que aquello era falso. En menos de doce horas lo volvería a hacer y no habría nadie de nuevo para consolarla.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Bueno, ¿qué ha parecido este primer capítulo?

RR son bienvenidisimos :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Aquella mañana la había pillado. No había podido evitar aquella crisis en medio de la jornada de trabajo. Había aprendido a poner buena cara y fingir. Si nadie le preguntaba, aquello no existía. Pero aquel día simplemente no tenía ánimos.

Se encontró a si misma trasladada a la sala de profesores cuando no encontró nada más que limpiar en su despacho. Había pasado tantas veces el trapo que temió que fuesen a desaparecer los muebles bajo sus manos.

Frotaba sin descanso la superficie de la encimera. Ni siquiera se molestaba en cambiar de veinte centímetros cuadrados. El ruidito del cepillo eléctrico le embotaba el cerebro. Era un runruneo constante y monótono, como a ella le gustaban las cosas. Le recordaba a la consulta de Carl, con todos sus aparatitos relucientes y listos para ser usados. A Emma siempre le había gustado revolotear y curiosearlos. Él mismo se los enseñó el mismo día que le pidió su primera cita.

Había sido muy atento con ella, pero mira lo que le había obligado a hacer. Quizá corrieron demasiado. Era un defecto suyo. No era capaz de tomarse ninguna relación con tiempo. Parecía una desesperada.

Y ahora se había ido. Le echaba de menos. Apenas se habían separado los últimos meses y ahora para alcanzarse tenían una grieta enorme entre los dos que ninguno iba a intentar saltar porque se caería.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí –contestó como una autómata, sin ni siquiera sobresaltarse por su voz- Lo estaré cuando el mostrador esté limpio de verdad.

Cuando decía cosas como esas se daba cuenta más que nunca de como de loca debía parecer para los demás. Sólo a ella le importaba lo sucio que podría llegar a estar el mobiliario de un instituto público.

-He oído que los trastornos obsesivos-compulsivos empeoran cuando la persona se encuentra bajo una gran presión.

Apagó su herramienta de limpieza y se alegró que el pelo le tapase la cara para que así no se la pudiese ver.

No se paró a pensar, simplemente le dijo lo que primero se le pasaba por la cabeza en esos instantes.

-Carl se ha ido.

Fue él el que empezó la conversación y sólo por eso la continuó. No habría tenido fuerzas para hacerlo ella.

Las heridas rozaron con la tela de su falda llamándole la atención, haciéndole recordar el largo baño del día anterior. Así que habló de aquello sin poder evitar poder volver a derramar lágrimas que corrieron burlándose de ella por sus mejillas. Sí, eso es lo que hacía, reírse de las debilidades que estaba dejando al descubierto. Era como un libro abierto que Will fácilmente leía en esos instantes.

Deseó poder volver a casa para atacar la otra pierna. La soledad de su apartamento la resguardaba a la vez que la asustaba.

Pero ya era tarde, ya se lo había dicho. Ahora él también sabía que su matrimonio estaba roto y aún seguía siendo virgen, como todo lo que ella había creído progresos no era más que una farsa. No había manera de rebobinar el tiempo para evitar hacer caer a nadie más en su espiral de desdichas.

-Estoy tan cansada...

Más de lo que era capaz de admitir.

Oh, él realmente parecía un príncipe azul rescatándola. Era tan adorable tratando de consolarla que ya recordó por qué continuaba teniendo sentimientos hacia él.

Aquella uva en su mano era mucho más que eso para Emma, era un símbolo de amistad. Iba a estar a su lado, apoyándola. Aunque fuese mentira esas simples palabras la ayudaron a sentirse un poco mejor, menos sola.

No pudo evitar esbozarle una sonrisa de agradecimiento, la primera verdadera en bastante tiempo.

Oír de sus propios labios decir que era su amigo, sonaba mucho mejor que en los pensamientos de Emma. Había dejado retenida su voz en un rinconcito de su mente para la próxima vez que le hiciese falta recordárselo.

Aquella noche, mientras el agua la volvía a bañar, apenas se mezcló con su sangre. No necesitó demasiada dosis de dolor para ahogar sus penas. Ni mucho menos los problemas se habían solucionado, pero esa madrugada se dio el lujo de dejar descansar sus ojos durante un rato.

A la mañana siguiente no le costaría tanto tapar las señales de llanto.

* * *

><p>La pastilla pasó de su mano a su boca y después dio un trago de agua. Aquel mero gesto que tanto le había costado realizar en un comienzo se había convertido en un amigo de los desayunos. Sencillamente, ya no se paraba a pensar sobre ello. Siempre le había resultado un defecto espantoso repensar tanto las cosas. Su ducha conocía bastante bien las consecuencias que tenía.<p>

Además, últimamente se sentía algo más relajada respecto a su TOC. Todo a su alrededor estaba tan perfectamente limpio como siempre. _Todo_. Pero no era por eso, sino más bien era la falta de necesidad de comprobar y asegurarse de que realmente lo estaban. Tampoco tenía la necesidad de regresar a su piso dos veces tras bajar las escaleras para asegurarse de que no se había dejado el grifo abierto, las llaves en la puerta o el cepillo de dientes mirando hacia la izquierda en lugar de la derecha. Emma nunca era tan despistada como para hacer eso.

Y todo por Will. Él la había inspirado y el sabor de su amistad dado el último empujón para visitar a un verdadero psiquiatra que pudiese ayudarla. No había sido fácil, ni agradable. Es más, la ducha nocturna tras la primera cita hacía sido una de las peores. Había caído casi inconsciente sobre la cama y al despertar de madrugada notó las sábanas húmedas. El pensamiento de haber dormido rodeada de su propia sangre le había hecho tener un desagradable ataque de ansiedad. Hasta que sonó su despertador no hizo más que limpiar y limpiar.

La experiencia le dio la prueba que precisaba para aceptar que quizá sí necesitaba medicación. Así que comenzó no muy convencida del funcionamiento. Efectivamente, comprobaba que la estaban ayudando.

Gracias al cielo todo se estaba levantado. Estaba empezando a superar el volver a ser una mujer soltera. Podría no haber estado nunca total y completamente enamorada de Carl, pero le había querido y le extrañaba. Will y ella volvían a ser cada vez más amigos como lo eran antes y estaba más cerca de encontrar la forma de controlar su enfermedad. Ya no tenía razón para seguir sangrando a escondidas y destiempo. Dejó sus piernas cicatrizar y no las miró más hasta el día que volvió a abrirlas.

* * *

><p>En cuanto lo oyó supo que sería un hecho. Will había nacido para brillar en los escenarios. Sólo hacía falta verlo y Emma siempre le había mirado mucho para haber sido un hombre casado. Lo sabía de sobra. Verle actuar le hacía fallar su respiración.<p>

Por eso le dijo que se fuera. Se encargó de buscar y hallar todos los argumentos posibles para que no renunciase a su sueño. Ninguno de los dos se perdonaría haber desperdiciado la oportunidad sin intentarlo. Le ayudó a hacer el equipaje, y sonrió. Se sintió mentirosa diciendo que quería que se fuera cuando todo lo que deseaba era agarrarse a su camisa y suplicarle que volviese a casa con ella para que la pudiese abrazar esa noche porque la oscuridad todavía la asustaba con su falsa careta. En cambio, sólo se dio el pequeño capricho de besar su mejilla, tratando de guardar su aroma y su tacto con ella todo el tiempo posible.

No lo sentía de verdad cuando le dijo que esperaba que no volviese, cuando en realidad no podía esperar a estar con él aunque aún ni siquiera se había marchado. En cuanto le daba la espalda se rompía en mil pedacitos y su máscara de alegría y optimismo se estrellaba contra el suelo, junto a su autoestima y amor propio. A veces, sentía que era sólo apariencias.

Pero él estaba feliz y eso debía de ser suficiente para ella. Lo contrario sería egoísmo.

Claro que Emma no era perfecta.

Una vez más se dijo a sí misma que no podía seguir así. Tenía que hacer algo más, buscar algo que los cortes no le proporcionaban. Era un remedio demasiado efímero.


	3. Chapter 3

Nadie dice nada... Supongo que gusta... ¿o no?**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3<strong>

Hacía tres días que Will se había ido. Hacía tres días que los alumnos ya no iban a clase y el instituto parecía desierto. Hacía tres días que Emma había dejado de comer.

Le había preguntado si podría acercarle al aeropuerto, pero le contestó diciéndolo que lo sentía muchísimo pero que le era imposible.

No podía volver a despedirse de él y ver con sus propios ojos como cogía el avión hacía su otra nueva y fantástica vida. La sobrepasaba. La calidad de sus máscaras tenía un límite.

Así que le hizo irse en taxi. Otra carpeta más de remordimientos a su cajón rebosante. Lo suficiente para conseguir no cerrarlo.

La misma noche que Will volaba, se tomó uno de sus antidepresivos ignorando lo que le había recetado su psiquiatra. Ella no necesitaba una dosis baja, si no otra más fuerte. Una mujer que no conocía no podía saber mejor que ella misma cómo se encontraba y lo que le hacía falta.

Su estómago tampoco quiso desayunar antes de ir al trabajo.

No comenzó siendo nada planeado, pero se transformó en un reto. ¿Cuánto tiempo aguantaría su cuerpo? Había leído que un ser humano es capaz de sobrevivir sin comida unos siete días, pero sin agua apenas setenta y dos horas. ¿Sería cierto?

Así es como su dieta empezó a formarse sólo por grandes cantidades de agua que la ayudaban a engañar a su estómago por la falta de nada sólido.

Aquel agotamiento que sentía al tercer día la hacía sentir viva, pero terriblemente agotada y sin fuerzas.

Sin alimento, su cerebro no se nutría, y si no se nutría, pasaba a ser una trabajadora poco productiva. Era incapaz de concentrarse en el trabajo. Se equivocaba repetidamente. No sabía ni donde tenía la nariz. Al menos había sabido como no perder la consciencia. Nadie se fijaba en ella. Ella no se fijaba en nadie. Era transparente.

Sólo se sintió observada una vez. Cerró los ojos un momento, apoyando la cabeza sobre las manos porque sentía la vista nublada. Se le resbaló el codo de la mesa y perdió momentáneamente el equilibro. Cuando alzó la vista, Sue Sylverter la miraba al otro lado de su pared de cristal, pero se marchó rápidamente antes de que le diese tiempo a preguntarle si quería algo. No le dio más importancia al asunto de la que tenía. Ninguna.

Por la noche le fue imposible conciliar el sueño. La desesperación de su cuerpo por conseguir la comida que ella le negaba era absoluta y se estaba vengando.

Más horas despierta sin hacer nada significaba darle vueltas a la cabeza, una y otra vez. Era bucear de nuevo en el mar de las desolaciones. Se le estaba acabando la bombona de oxígeno y las personas que podría proporcionarle un poco más se habían ido a pescar a otro lugar. Se estaba ahogando.

Apartó las sábanas, agobiada de cómo la abrazaban.

Paseó arriba y abajo por su habitación. Se asomó a la ventana y no vio más que la calle desierta a muchos metros bajo ella.

El cielo estaba oscuro, las bombillas encendidas. No se veía ni una estrella. Todas habían huido de este mundo fatal. Era lo mejor que habían hecho.

Una media luna triste apenas se asomaba avergonzada y cansada. Solitaria ahora que todas sus compañeras se había ido. No tenía a nadie.

Como Emma.

Sus pasos descalzos eran apenas audibles sobre el suelo de madera. Parecía un gato escabulléndose entre las sombras de la noche.

El fluorescente de la cocina le dañó los ojos poco acostumbrados a la luz. Un par de parpadeos fueron suficientes.

Hacía tres días que no entraba allí.

Abrió el cajón de la despensa. Lo primero en lo que sus ojos se fijaron fue el paquete de chocolatinas. Eran las favoritas de Carl. Descubrió la tienda donde las vendían y se las compró para cuando estuviesen en casa. No las había vuelto a comer. Era una falta en el recuerdo de su ex-marido. Otra palabra tabú en su vocabulario.

Abrió el paquete y varias cayeron sobre la encimera, repiqueteando.

Con crema de almendra, decía el envoltorio.

El calor había comenzado días atrás, así que deberían estar derritiéndose.

Abrió la esquinita de uno para comprobarlo.

En efecto, el chocolate se había fundido y se pegaba al papel que le envolvía o, en su defecto, a los dedos de Emma.

Ni siquiera pensó en ello cuando se los lamió. El azúcar se deshizo en su boca de una forma maravillosa.

Perdió el control de sí misma. Antes de darse cuenta, de más de la mitad del paquete sólo quedaban los envoltorios esparramados sobre la encimera.

-¡No!

Se separó de todo aquello como si quemase.

Tenía las manos manchadas al igual que la mesa, y seguramente su boca.

Tiró los papeles en la basura e hizo un nudo a la bolsa para no verlos. Limpió frenéticamente. Se duchó con énfasis.

Sobre su camisón limpio deslizó el viejo chaleco de Will. Aún no lo había lavado ni una sola vez. No quería que perdiese su olor porque entonces dejaría de tener su encanto.

Le recordó con él puesto. Ahora no sabía si volvería a verle más. Le había pedido no convertirse en extraños. Aún no había recibido ni una llamada suya.

En la cocina, aún en el suelo, estaban las chocolatinas de un marido que no regresaría. Escondidas tras un plástico negro, la prueba de que no tenía fuerza.

El sopor del baño había perdido el efecto sobre ella. Empezaba a temblar de nuevo.

Había caído una vez más. No había podido aguantar porque era débil. La presión la había vuelto a vencer.

Necesitaba calmarse, volver a su estado de relajación de hacía dos semanas.

A su mano temblorosa cayeron tres antidepresivos. Segundos después, los tres juntos viajaban por esófago.

Apoyó los antebrazos sobre la encimera, echando la mayoría de su peso sobre ellos.

Le dolía la cabeza. Necesitaba dormir y a la vez no podía hacerlo. Era demasiado frustrante.

Se dejó caer hasta el suelo, tirando el botecito con todo su contenido a su alrededor.

Se tapó la cara con las manos, sintiéndose sudar frío de nuevo. El chaleco le picaba. Incluso la lana se burlaba de ella. Lo dejó a sus pies porque no soportaba verlo más lejos.

Allí estaba ella, rodeada de todo lo que la convertía en una figurita rota de porcelana. Una vieja prenda del hombre al que amaba, antidepresivos para controlar su estúpida enfermedad, recuerdos de chocolate del marido al que no había sabido corresponder. La delicia de los golosos.

-¡Para!

No podía soportarlo. Tenía que alejarse de ello. Y conocía la manera.

Alcanzó un pequeño cuchillo que solía usar para comer la fruta que necesitaba ser cortada y se levantó el camisón hasta la cintura.

Nunca lo había hecho en seco ni con nada que no fuese su cuchilla de siempre. No se permitió pensar en esa memeces.

Jadeó cuando la punta la penetró con increíble facilidad.

Sus oídos zumbaron y se estremeció cuando la agradable sensación la acogió.

Buscó otra de sus cicatrices y repitió el patrón.

Se alegró de no tener ningún hombre al que tener que esconderle las consecuencias marcadas en su cuerpo.

Apoyó la cabeza sobre la puerta del armario a sus espaldas. Ya se sentía más relajada. Estaba empezando a olvidar todo lo sucedido en la noche.

La sangre manchaba su pierna, deslizándose coqueta hasta el suelo, donde jugaba a llenar las grietas. Su mano al rozarlas se divertía cubriendo limpias superficies, o ensuciando su alegre camisón.

Aquella visión la aterrorizó un poco, pero su agotado cerebro comprendió que todo era porque su amiga el agua no la acompañaba hoy. Esa noche el carmesí brillaba en todo su esplendor.

Se golpeó la pierna y la movió. Se le dormía y el dolor ya no se sentía igual. Aquel era el momento que la avisaba de parar, y entonces salía de la ducha y se limpiaba.

Tímidos rayos del sol empezaban a filtrarse por su persiana, temerosos de dar los buenos días a alguien que sólo quería dormir hasta que todo pasase. No mucho después comenzaría a sonar su despertador. El ring-ring llegaría a sus oídos sin formar ninguna señal.

Estiró la otra pierna intacta. Al poner su mano en ella, dejó una rojiza marca de huellas.

-Will... –gimió presionando la hoja.

Deseaba que estuviese allí con ella. Le daba igual que se enfadase, le gritase o incluso le llagase a golpear no muy fuerte. Necesitaba a alguien que la socorriese y la sacase de aquel laberinto donde se había metido ella sola. Pero Will ya la había olvidado.

El cuchillo cayó de sus manos. No tenía más fuerza para agarrarlo. La vista se le nublaba desde hacía tiempo, ya no era capaz de enfocar nada. Apenas sintió su cuerpo deslizarse a un lado y su cabeza golpear el suelo.

Una vibración y una melodía amortiguada en el bolso avisaban de la llamada entrante que nadie iba a contestar.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** RR? :)


	4. Chapter 4

N/A: ¿Qué tal la longitud de los capítulos? Este va a ser más largo, y quizás los que vengan también. Dependerá de el contenido y eso. Espero que esté bien ^^

Gracias a **aggie23** por comentar :)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4<strong>

Las sombras cambiaban lentamente ante sus ojos cansados. Era difícil notar la variación si no se estaba atento. Pero fue lo único que ella hizo durante horas y horas. Parpadear y respirar. Respirar y parpadear. Nada la distraía de su monótona tarea. La función del fluorescente del techo hacía tiempo que era inservible, aún así continuaba encendido porque nadie le había ordenado hacer lo contrario.

Un suave murmullo llegó a sus oídos desde la sala de estar. Tardó unos instantes en identificarlo.

No se inmutó. Apenas era consciente de que la implicaba a ella.

Cerró los ojos y se volvió a dormir. O eso pensó ella que había pasado cuando volvió a abrirlos mucho después, cuando el sol agradecía una ayuda en la habitación. Fue el mismo sonido lo que la sacó de su estado. No igual, si no parecido.

Sus piernas temblaban en un intento de mantenerse de pie. Sus músculos llevaban demasiadas horas encogidos. Sus manos se aferraban al borde de la encimera desesperadamente.

Era débil incluso para sostenerse en pie.

Paso a paso, con cuidado y sin mirar a su alrededor, siempre apoyada en algo firme, salió de la desordenada cocina sin mirar atrás. La voz del contestador se hacía queda vez más audible con cada paso que daba y ella confiaba más en no perder el equilibrio.

-...bueno, pues eso. Espero que me llames... Tenía ganas de escuchar tu voz... No te molesto más. Adiós, Em –hubo una ligera vacilación antes de que finalmente se cortase la llamada.

El pilotito de su teléfono parpadeaba anunciando sus llamadas perdidas.

Tuvo que reprimir el impulso de llamarlo sólo por volver a escuchar su voz otra vez suave en sus oídos. Pero su boca pastosa no era capaz de articular ninguna palabra en condiciones.

El agua de la ducha cayó sobre ella como un trocito de cielo. Era exultante comprobar las maravillas del jabón sobre el cuerpo, limpiándolo a fondo y llevándose rastros de cosas que era mejor ocultar.

El camisón terminó en la basura, junto con el resto de chocolatinas para no volver a caer en la tentación, las pastillas que cayeron al suelo y un montón de gasas y el bote de agua oxigenada. Se aseguró de que estuviese todo bien en el contenedor.

Recostada en el sofá, escuchaba sus mensajes en el contestador. Los parpados cerrados para descansar los ojos.

Había faltado el día entero al trabajo sin siquiera avisar ni decir nada. Tenía una llamada de atención. No, si ahora fallaba hasta en lo único que creía hacer bien.

Pero Will la había llamado. El mundo dejó de ser tan oscuro.

Realmente, no decía mucho. La había llamado a su móvil, luego lo comprobaría. Estaba cansado, y no hacía falta más que oírle hablar para averiguarlo. No había parado de ensayar desde su llegada, pero se cuidaba la voz para el estreno. Si no podía cantar, sería un desastre. Y la echaba de menos. No lo había dicho directamente, pero las neuronas de Emma todavía funcionaban pese al maltrato físico de su cuerpo.

No llegó a escuchar el final del mensaje. Se quedó dormida de nuevo hecha un ovillo sobre sí misma. A la mañana siguiente, su cuerpo se resentiría del modo que mejor conocía: el dolor.

* * *

><p>Aquella mañana sí escuchó el despertador. Su cuerpo gimió al levantarse del incómodo sofá. Ella no estaba hecha para dormir en ese tipo de lugares.<p>

Se volvió a duchar. Se vistió. Se fue. Apenas era consciente de sus acciones, pero eran las que llevaba repitiendo durante tantos años. Podía hacerlas con la mente desconectada como en esos momentos. Ser una obsesiva del orden debería de tener alguna ventaja. Lo único que se saltó fue el desayuno. Para eso necesitaba un tiempo del que ella no disponía debido a que todo lo demás lo había realizado a mitad de velocidad. Tampoco le importó demasiado.

-Mi tía Patty murió ayer de un ataque al corazón. Ha sido una mujer muy importante en mi vida –la mentira rodó de su lengua con absoluta facilidad, y con mayor aún fue aceptada por su jefe.

A aquello le achacó su terrible aspecto. Nadie le cuestionó en todo el día, nadie excepto...

Dos vasos con sus respectivas pajitas aparecieron en la mesa que Emma y la Sra. Hadson ocupaban durante la hora del almuerzo mientras charlaban un asunto profesional de última hora.

-El nuevo batido Sue Sylvester. Enhorabuena, han sido elegidas para hacer de conejillas de indias. Si alguna de las dos se desploma antes de salir por ese puerta –señaló la que salía al pasillo- le añadiré un poco más de azúcar.

-Gracias, Sue, pero hoy realmente no tengo estómago para probar tus excéntricas recetas –rechazó echando un vistazo a aquel líquido rosa y espeso del vaso desechable.

-No te he preguntado por tu vida privada, Eliot, sólo te he dicho que te bebas el batido –replicó fríamente acercándoselo más.

De alguna manera, después de un poco más de defensa, terminó haciendo una mueca de asco al terminar de tragarse todo aquello.

-¿Qué demonios es esto?

-Prefieres no saberlo –aseguró yéndose igual que había venido.

Cada día que pasaba, estaba más segura de que aquella mujer debía tener algún problema mental.

Pero la verdad es que ya no se sentía tan cansada.

* * *

><p>El pitido resonaba en sus oídos mientras esperaba pacientemente.<p>

-¡Emma!

Se sobresaltó en su propio sofá, en el silencio de su hogar.

-Will –contestó.

El entusiasmo que su voz transmitía a través del auricular del teléfono hacía entender que se alegraba de oírla. No tardó en reñirle por estar desaparecida, pero se excusó diciendo que había estado bastante ocupada. Sólo quedaba un día de trabajo, y todo debía quedar terminado y arreglado para el curso que viene. Si se quedaba algo pendiente y quieto durante dos meses, al final saldría mal. Y sabía de lo que hablaba.

-Ok, lo entiendo. Casi me da algo tratando de finalizar todo con una semana de adelanto. Creí que me volvería loco.

Se sorprendió a sí misma disfrutando de una conversación trivial con él sin sentirse demasiado mal. Al menos, hasta que pasó al tema doloroso.

-Se retrasó el estreno –explicó cuando le preguntó sobre cómo iba- Así que hoy es nuestra primera gran noche. Me muero de los nervios. Menos mal que me has llamado. Sinceramente, no aguataba aquí metido solo ni un segundo más, pero tampoco me apetecía salir con ninguno de los compañeros. Me pondría peor aún.

Tal y como había aprendido a hacer, le tranquilizó amablemente y le dio los mejores consejos que conocía. Se dijo a sí misma que deseaba que saliese bien, pero era engañarse.

Tiró del borde de su falda hacia arriba, encontrándose con sus pequeños cortecitos. Empezó a acariciarlos suavemente mientras continuaba hablando, a la vez que el movimiento se iba volviendo cada vez más seco y doloroso. Su cabeza se partió en dos: la que mantenía una conversación automática de porqué todo saldría bien, y la que se evadía de la otra. Al menos fue así hasta que se le escapó un gemido lastimero.

-Emma, ¿estás bien?

-¡Sí! No es nada. Nada, Will. Yo... yo no es que me haya hecho daño ni nada por el estilo. Un moretón que me hice al chocarme. Sólo al chocarme. No es nada, en serio... –siguió balbuceando hasta que la risa de Will la hizo parar y callar. Había sobreactuado, asustada de que pudiese haber imaginado algo sobre sus asuntos privados. Claro está que era imposible que pudiese olerse nada. Él no podía verla, menos mal. Por una vez, se alegró de no estar con él.

Apenas dijo nada más hasta que finalmente colgaron y desanimada se fue a la cama, donde dio vueltas durante muchas horas hasta alcanzar el sueño.

* * *

><p>Por fin, el último día. Estaba deseando cerrar su despacho y volver a casa. Pero todavía quedaban un par de horas.<p>

Su oficina demostraba su impaciencia. Todo estaba perfectamente ordenado, pero no como a ella le gustaba. Solía quedar bastante satisfecha con su limpieza de verano, pero no esa vez.

-¡Te he dicho que no me voy a beber tus papillas multicolores, Sue! Por última vez, ve a molestar a otra persona, ¿no ves que estoy ocupada?

La entrenadora hacía oídos sordos a sus quejas. Un paquete de vasos portátiles con sus respectivas tapaderas era su regalo de fin de curso para Emma, quien se negaba a aceptarlos.

-No seas infantil. Son una mezcla estupenda de vitaminas, proteínas y minerales, todo en uno. Es estupendo para las pérdidas de sangre.

Se quedó paralizada. Un archivador cayó y todos los papeles se extendieron juguetonamente por el suelo. Sus ojos se quedaron clavados en el desastre a sus pies.

-Vete, Sue. No sé lo que quieres, pero deja de meterte en los asuntos de los demás.

-No sabía que habías llegado a la menopausia tan joven, Donna –apartó con el pie los papeles que tenía cerca antes de irse sin decir una palabra más, dejando sus experimentos de niños sobre el escritorio, ganándose el desagrado de Emma una vez más.

* * *

><p>Cuatro horas más tarde giraba la plateada llave en la grisácea cerradura. Comprobó tres veces y se volvió una para asegurarse. La puerta estaba perfectamente cerrada. Podía ir a casa tranquila.<p>

El sol pegaba fuerte, haciéndola sudar. Su coche estaba al sol. Tendría que hacer al menos cuarenta grados allí dentro. Bueno, abriría las ventanas hasta abajo. Todavía no disponía de aire acondicionado, pero no podía permitirse un vehículo nuevo. Ya tenía demasiados gastos con su estilo de vida.

-¡Emma!

Encontró la llave del coche en el bolso con una facilidad que no le volvería a ocurrir nunca más.

-¡Emma!

Entonces sí que volvió la cabeza. Sus ojos la debían de estar engañando, pero algo le decía que no era así.

-¿Will?

El hombre se acercaba, cubriendo el sol que le venía de frente con la mano y le sonreía.

Por segunda vez en el día volvió a quedarse bloqueada. Su cerebro no era capaz de encajar las piezas que iba encontrando y formar nada con lógica. Will estaba en Nueva York, triunfando por el éxito del estreno del show, cumpliendo su sueño, realizándose en lo que había nacido para ser, y no allí, en medio del parking de profesores de un instituto público de Lima, Ohio; sino era ella, sola, divorciada, tratando de controlar su TOC a base de antidepresivos que no eran suficiente fuertes y la obligaban a auto dañarse, negándose a sí misma a alimentarse correctamente. Un trapo abandonado en la cocina de nadie.

Mientras todos estos pensamientos se formaban en su cabeza, él estaba a su lado, brillante bajo la luz del sol.

-Pensé que te habrías ido ya –dijo reprimiendo un abrazo. Su cara le pedía que dijese cuantísimo se alegraba de verlo, o le preguntase qué hacía allí tan pronto. Pero ella contestó...

-Sí, en realidad eso hacía. No me encuentro muy bien, no debí venir hoy... –murmuro retrocediendo. Su mano ciega acertó a la primera con el tirador- Me está matando la cabeza. M-me alegra verte... Ya nos veremos –las palabras salían torpes de su boca. Si tan solo se hubiese parado un instante a mirarse a sí misma, o a Will, se habría dado cuenta de su comportamiento extraño y un tanto desesperado.

Y él no era tan tonto como para no darse cuenta.

* * *

><p>No oyó los golpes en la puerta, al igual que no notó que no se había terminado de cerrar, pudiendo permitir el paso de cualquiera que tuviese el mínimo interés en entrar.<p>

La cabeza descansaba sobre los azulejos amarillos de la cocina. Las piernas colgaban por la encimera. Los brazos caían como muertos a sus lados. Sus ojos semi-cerrados eran la prueba de que apenas podía mantenerse consciente. Todo volvía a estar sucio de nuevo, pero no estaba lo suficientemente lúcida como para notarlo.

Los pasos desconocidos supieron llegar hasta ella.

-Dios mío, Emma...

Las manos se dirigieron veloces a sus muñecas, buscando el lugar con urgencia hasta encontrarlo un poco más arriba cubierto de sangre seca, al igual su ropa.

Había conseguido un poco de valor, pero no lo suficiente.

Gimió cuando el desinfectante cubrió su herida. Sus frágiles intentos de oponerse quedaron abatidos por el firme agarre de Will. Dos capas de gasas la envolvieron sin que apenas fuese consciente.

No cuestionó más su trabajo. Su cabeza daba demasiadas vueltas.

El frío vaso se apoyó en sus labios y el zumo cayó en su boca. Tragó obediente, notando las cuatro cucharadas de azúcar acabadas de añadir pasearse por su boca, arañando sus dientes, antes de ir de hacer un viaje por su esófago.

-¿Puedes caminar? –su no respuesta fue suficiente. La presencia se perdió y ella se dejó resbalar un poco más por la fría pared. El pelo le estorbó en la cara. Los párpados le pesaban mucho.

Tiraron de ella, levantándola. Sostuvo las piernas alrededor de su cintura, como le habían indicado. Cuando abrazó su nuca con sus delgados brazos y se sintió transportada, dejó su cabeza caer en el hueco de su cuello. Su aroma masculino la envolvió. Cerró los ojos y gimió, dejando escapar sus sollozos.

Su cama blandita y destapada la recibió con los brazos abiertos a la vez que perdía el contacto humano. La suave manta la tapó y una mano le peinó el pelo fuera de la cara para luego acariciarle la frente.

Eso era lo único que vagamente recordaba al despertar horas después. No se movió durante un rato más. Su mente estaba en blanco pero no dormía. No tenía ánimos para levantarse y seguir el rumor del partido de fútbol hasta la sala de estar. Le gustaría poder desaparecer, convertirse en aire y dejar que el viento la arrastrase a donde quiera que fuese. Todo sería mejor que estar en la situación que estaba.

Abrió los ojos y se concentró en la blanca madera de su mesilla de noche. Se conocía cada veta de memoria y aún así continuaba resultándole interesante.

Los pasos silenciosos se acercaban por el parqué. Will apareció en la periferia de su visión para sentarse en el borde de su cama. El colchón se hundió bajo su peso haciendo su cuerpo se desplazase más cerca del suyo.

-Bien –fue todo lo que respondió a la pregunta sobre su estado. También le dijo que no tenía hambre cuando le ofreció de comer.

Le dolió el brazo a horrores cuando trató de apoyarlo. Quería incorporarse para demostrarle que no estaba tan mal. Se alegró de tener dos y de haber hecho por lo menos una cosa bien al arañarse una sola de sus muñecas. Ya era suficiente con un brazo herido.

Fijaba la mirada en ella, que la rehuía. No era capaz de mirarle a los ojos, pero él la obligó, levantándole la barbilla.

-Estoy tan avergonzada –se tapó el rostro con ambas manos y ahogó allí su sollozo, o al menos lo intentó. Las lágrimas se apresuraron en rodar por sus mejillas acentuando ante él lo débil que era.

Las manos de Will bailaban alrededor de su cuerpo, queriendo abrazarla pero nunca llegando a tocarla. Fue ella misma quién se dejó caer hacia él dándole permiso a consolarla como tanto anhelaba.

Había deseado encontrarse resguardada entre sus brazos desde que le conoció, desde que fue consciente de lo muy enamorada que estaba de él. Ahora que lo hacía, odiaba la situación en la que estaban envueltos.

-Tranquila... –susurraba contra su pelo. Fueron necesarios varios de esos cuando por fin su respiración se acompasó y se atrevió a levantarse a enfrentar su mirada tras limpiar sus mejillas- ¿Serás sincera si te pregunto por qué lo has hecho?

Emma negó con la cabeza. No podía dejar de cuestionarse sobre si habría descubierto el estado de sus piernas. Parecía que no. Una cosa menos que explicar.

Era una cría llorando en brazos de papá, y lo odiaba. Por eso se apartó bruscamente dándole la espalda, volviendo a ser recibida por sábanas revueltas.

Apartó la mano sobre su hombro con un "Vete".

Su voz le susurraba en el oído, haciéndole cosquillas, prometiéndole un plato calentito de sopa instantánea que intentó volver a rechazar sin éxito.

No le apeteció discutirlo más.

* * *

><p>Estaba amaneciendo cuando la ducha comenzó a gotear y dejó que el agua la mojase. Su ropa sucia se escondía en el fondo detrás de todas las demás.<p>

Se frotó, se frotó y se frotó con energía, esperando verse liberada de esa capa de piel que ayer la cubría y que hoy no deseaba llevar consigo.

Estaba enrojecida por la acción de frotar y la humedad de la habitación. Hacía juego con su pelo.

El bote de agua oxigenada seguía en el mismo sitio. Nadie diría que había sido cogido por otra persona sin su permiso, sólo ella. Algo tan simple como una etiqueta mirando para el lado equivocado marcaba una diferencia.

Desvió rápidamente el pensamiento a otra cosa. Anoche no tomó su pastilla. Un paso atrás en sus progresos no sería agradable dado en el estado que se encontraba.

Su mano bailaba con gracia de arañón en arañón por su pierna, atareada en un trabajo en el que ya tenía práctica. Dejaba su cabeza libre volar mientras su cuerpo se cuidaba a él mismo. Era fantástico.

El camisón limpio se deslizó por su cuerpo y el olor a suavizante le inundó las fosas nasales haciéndola sentir a salvo.

No soportaba el aire concentrado. Con la puerta abierta, empezó rápidamente a ventilarse.

-Perdón –Will se apresuró en dar la espalda y justificar no haber avisado de su presencia. Su voz sonaba todavía adormilada.

Emma le restó importancia y le dejó pasar.

La venda de la noche anterior yacía empapada a un lado para ser tiraba a la basura y reemplazada por otra nueva.

-Yo sé sola –dijo cuando le ofreció ayuda.

Ignorándola, tomó su brazo con suavidad. Pasaba el algodón con más cariño que el que ella misma ponía.

-Es solo un arañazo, pero sería bueno que te viese un médico.

Emma se apresuró en negarse a ir a ningún lado. Sería una mancha en su historial que no iba a permitir.

Entre los dos, pudieron ajustar perfectamente la gasa en su sitio.

Esperó a que recogiese todo con pulcritud para ir a la cocina y hablar con ella. Aún no existían los argumentos justificadores y no podía obligarla a que se lo contara.

-No voy a llevarte al hospital, Emma. Tampoco le contaré esto a nadie si es lo que quieres, pero necesito que me prometas a cambio que nunca, _nunca_ volverás a hacerlo.

Ella aún guardaba silencio. Ni una palabra había salido de sus labios mientras le había estado hablando. Asintió con la cabeza dándole a entender que lo haría.

El meñique de Will se levantó, invitándola a unir el suyo en señal de promesa.

-No tengo cinco años –repuso ella. Aún así, levantó la mano derecha y juró que nunca más volvería a hacerlo.

* * *

><p>Tomó su antidepresivo con el café por la mañana. La dosis extra de unos días atrás taparía la de la noche pasada.<p>

-¿Qué es eso? –había preguntado Will al verla tragar.

-Mis pastillas –se las dejó sobre la mesa para que les echase un vistazo.

Con aquella atención que puso las palabras debían de haber quedado grabadas con fuego en su memoria. Él, que no era médico, no entendía ni la mitad. Pero había visto sus progresos... y ahora también sus no progresos.

Removía sus cereales de un lado a otro, como si así fueran a desaparecer y no tuviese que comérselos.

-Aún no te he preguntado por qué has vuelto –preguntó hundiendo sus copos de maíz.

-April se emborrachó justo antes de la función.

Rememorar cómo se había hundido toda posibilidad de poder convertirse en una estrella de Broadway no fue una de las historias que a Will le gustase contar. Era la primera vez que lo decía en voz alta a alguien que no fuera del grupo. Esta vez le tocó a él desviar la mirada avergonzado.

Aunque en el exterior transmitió cuanto lo sentía, Emma no pudo evitar alegrarse por una vez de los problemas de alcoholemia de la rubia.

-Vendré esta tarde –la preocupación no abandonaba su rostro mientras se despedía de ella en la puerta. Al igual que la tarde anterior, sentía los brazos pesados y molestos por el impulso retenido de abrazarla... u otra cosa-. Se buena –acabó sonriéndole mientras la saludaba con la mano y se perdía por el pasillo hacia el rellano.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

La casa volvía a estar silenciosa con su solitaria presencia. Las horas pasaban con Emma sentada en el sofá, mirando la televisión apagada, sumida en su propio mundo donde sólo ella tenía permiso para entrar.

Fue buena. No hizo nada más que mirar al infinito, con apenas un hilo de pensamientos surcando su mente y que algunas veces se hundía más de la cuenta para romperse dejando paso a otro.

El timbre sonó dos veces antes de que ella se levantarse para ir a abrir.

Ahí estaba él de nuevo, cambiado de ropa y con una caja de polos en la mano.

La manta que había utilizado aquella noche, encontrada debidamente doblada en uno de los cajones de Emma, seguía en el mismo sitio donde ella le había dicho que la dejase para luego recogerla: en el sofá. Tenía una lavadora por poner, una ropa por tender, un plumero que pasar.

Le dejó entrar mientras abría la caja y le ofrecía a elegir entre naranja y limón. El resto se guardó en el congelador y los papeles se reunieron juntos en el cubo de la basura.

-No suelo comer helados –le decía mientras miraban un partido de hockey al que ninguno prestaba atención-. Engordan y no refrescan más que una ducha –explicó ante su exclamación incrédula.

-Tú no debes preocuparte por el peso, Em. Estás bastante delgada –rió con despreocupación.

Bastante delgada. ¿Eso era... demasiado? Al menos sí demasiado para Will. ¿Y qué importaba más que su opinión?

Terri tenía un buen cuerpo. April tenía un buen cuerpo. Holly tenía un buen cuerpo. Nunca había visto a Shelby, pero estaba convencida de que también. En cambio, ella estaba _bastante_ delgada.

Se prometió que arreglaría ese problema como fuese.

Se comieron la caja entera. Era una tarde demasiado agradable para poderse convertir en algo cotidiano.

-Ve a casa, Will. Deshaz las maletas, sal a tomar algunas cervezas con tus amigos, escucha canciones para el Glee del año que viene. No te preocupes por mí. Te prometí que no lo volvería a hacer y no lo haré. Nos veremos en septiembre.

Él sólo sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de irse.

Sus ojos se cierran mientras perdura el rastro de sus labios sobre su piel aunque él ya no esté. La urgencia la supera. Capas de ropa se desprenden de ella a medida que avanza por el pasillo. Las cortinas son suficientemente tupidas para no dejar traspasar su cuerpo desnudo a la vista del vecino.

Se observa en el espejo de cuerpo entero. Sus propios ojos ejerciendo de juez ante sí misma. Su verdugo.

Nunca antes se había observado al completo con todas sus... nuevas incorporaciones.

Líneas oscurecidas se cruzaban y encontraban en la pálida piel de sus muslos pero solo hasta la mitad evitando ser víctimas de ojos curiosos. Numerosa cantidad de pecas cubrían el resto de su cuerpo.

Su mano atravesó con una caricia desde su hombro, pasando por encima de su pecho hasta la curva de su cintura contraria y bajó por la cadera... Nadie más hacía eso, nadie más haría eso por el camino que iba. Y se sorprendió estando de acuerdo con todos ellos. No había por donde agarrarla. Will tenía razón, estaba bastante delgada y ella quería ser algo más. Particularmente, quería ser perfecta. Y normal. En cambio, su propia visión le resultaba penosa...

Le dio la espalda sin querer verse más. El sentimiento de fracaso subía como la cerveza por su garganta, amenazando con hacerla actuar como tantas otras veces.

* * *

><p>El teléfono móvil vibró. En el mensaje se podía leer:<p>

_Buenas noches, Cenicienta. _

_Will_

Según el reloj luminoso, acababa de dar la medianoche.

Buscando entre los armarios, sólo halló una botella de ginebra. Carl.

Se presionó los ojos con los dedos para no tener que pensar también en él. Ya tenía suficiente por un día. La resistencia de Emma tampoco era mágica.

El líquido transparente en el vaso reflejaba la luz del fluorescente sobre su cabeza.

Lo vertió en su garganta sin segundas oportunidades para echarse atrás, provocando una oleada de tos que no quería acabar nunca.

Sus nudillos blancos se aferraban a la mesa de madera. Con los ojos llorosos buscaba algo que la calmase.

Poco a poco, consiguió llegar al fregadero y el resto del contenido alcohólico viajó tuberías abajo mientras su compañero el grifo rellenaba el vaso con agua limpia.

Bebió con desesperación entre tos y tos. Controló su respiración y por fin logró calmarse. Por el camino había resbalado hasta terminar sentada en el suelo.

Al menos ahora había algo que le gustaba menos que sí misma.

Así es como la botella regresó a la parte más honda y profunda de la despensa, olvidada a su suerte y odiada.

No olvidó su pastilla. Con el bote delante de su cara el mismo pensamiento la recorría siempre. ¿Qué pasaría si aumentase la dosis por su cuenta? Con solo una en cada toma no encontraba el alivio necesario. Pero, como para todo, no se atrevió.

Cenicienta... Sí, menuda princesa estaba hecha.

Oculta en la oscuridad, escondida entre las sábanas, retiraba la venda con parsimonia. Sus dedos juguetones comenzaron a tantear el lugar, cartografiándolo en su mente antes de empezar a divertirse de verdad.

* * *

><p>Eran demasiadas. Tres cerezas volvieron con sus compañeras a la caja que regresaría al frigorífico.<p>

Pero entonces, eran pocas. No podía desayunar tan poco.

Su estómago rugía hambriento, y el zumo de naranja delante de ella le pedía a gritos mudos que se decidiera de una vez. Perdía vitaminas en cada minuto que ella pasaba decidiendo el número de cerezas correcto.

Si había muchos, comía más, lo que significaba que engordaría más. Pero ella siempre comía mucha fruta y estaba _bastante_ delgada.

Pese a los gritos desesperados de su estómago, no tenía ningún apetito. Comer de más la hacía sentirse enferma.

¿Por qué era todo tan difícil?

Se levantó de golpe y agrupó todo lo que tenía en las manos devolviéndolo bruscamente a su lugar.

Ahí estaba ella de nuevo, fracasando en otro intento de mejorar.

Está tan sola... Ella con su amiga cortante que brilla con la luz de la ventana de su dormitorio. Es la única capaz de aliviar su sufrimiento durante un rato.

Sus muslos volvían a sangrar, mientras ella se preguntaba si acaso los pinchazos no la desinflarían como a un globo.

* * *

><p>Sonríe en el portal de la puerta. No había avisado de que vendría porque entonces se habría visto rechazado tal y como era ahora. Estando allí de cuerpo presente le fue sencillo poner el pie contra la puerta e ignorar su ceño enfurruñado cuando pasó a su lado.<p>

Sacó la caja de bombones acabada de comprar de detrás de su espalda.

Emma los guardaba en la nevera para evitar que se derritieran cuando las últimas chocolatinas que había probado regresaron a su mente. Fue en aquella misma habitación. Si miraba al cubo de la basura su imaginación era capaz de pintar los envoltorios allí.

Escondida detrás de la fría puerta abierta, se recompuso.

Will esperó sentado en su sofá mientras ella se subía la cremallera de un vestido a rayas dos habitaciones más al fondo. Estas se encargarían de engordar los kilos que su falta de voluntad era incapaz.

Él vuelve a sonreírle y se ve obligada a responderle igual.

Comprueba que todo lo necesario esté en su bolso. Will quiere salir a dar un paseo, y aunque ella no, acepta. Los _sí_ son simples, al contrario que los _no_, que van seguidos de infinidad de explicaciones que no se veía preparada para dar.

La visión de su brazo sobre la cerradura le hace recordar algo. Cuando regresa de su habitación lleva una rebeca puesta. Fuera hace calor, aún así es necesaria. Ambos lo saben y por eso ninguno comenta nada. Es innecesario de decir.

Emma nunca baja por el ascensor. Son sucios, son pequeños y son claustrofóbicos. Razones suficientes para elegir las escaleras.

Sus tacones no bajan a ritmo constante. Deben parar para dejarla centrarse y recordar donde pisa. La cabeza le da vueltas y su sentido del equilibro falla un poco.

Vuelve a callarse, pero esta vez no hace falta porque él mismo lo nota.

-Estoy bien –asegura descendiendo los tres últimos escalones firmemente.

Es más fácil caminar por el terreno liso del aparcamiento hacia el coche de Will. Ahora sólo es poner un pie delante del otro, nada de cambios de altura.

Sus párpados pestañean repetidamente en un intento de aclarar la visión neblinosa de sus ojos. Apenas es capaz de enfocar a Will. Su cuerpo entero se humedece de sudor frío. No está tan bien como dice estar. No puede dar ni un paso. Su mente se desbloquea y ella cae.

* * *

><p>Nunca habría podido volver a subir si Will no la hubiese estado sujetando, aguantando casi todo su cuerpo mientras con pasos fantasmas regresaban a su apartamento que había abandonado apenas cinco minutos atrás. Ni siquiera notó el zumbido del ascensor.<p>

Es incapaz de recordar haber pasado por la puerta, simplemente porque volvió a perder el conocimiento antes de llegar, y cuando lo recuperó estaba tumbada en su sofá con la mirada preocupada de Will viéndola abrir los ojos.

Se incorporó con ayuda mientras se serenaba. Y entonces no pudo más que regañarse mentalmente a sí misma por su propia debilidad.

Ahora era cuando llegaban las explicaciones. La primera pregunta fue si había desayunado. No, había sido incapaz de decidirse y por lo tanto, lo había dejado de lado. Ni siquiera se había molestado en el almuerzo y tampoco recordaba cena el día anterior...

Tratar de esquivar aquel tipo de interrogatorio fue imposible. Así que se encontró admitiendo que lo último que su cuerpo había digerido era el par de polos de hielo del día anterior.

Tal cosa horrorizó a Will porque hacía ya más de un día de aquello.

Ni siquiera se molesta en justificarse correctamente. Tampoco estaba mintiendo como le dijo que había tenido falta de apetito y sencillamente se le había olvidado.

Le hizo caso y cerró los ojos mientras él le preparaba algo que le diese fuerzas. Un zumo de naranja y un sándwich vegetal descansaban en la mesa de café, junto a un delicioso bombón de la caja nueva.

–Mis hábitos alimenticios no son muy buenos –explicó tras un educado "gracias". Aunque sus ojos nunca la abandonaban, dudaba que hubiese escuchado bien nada de lo que decía.

Harta de ser el tema central, lo desvió hacia él. Específicamente hacia Broadway.

Como si le hubiesen dado cuerda, Will empezó a parlotear sobre todo aquello, explicándole más detalladamente el desastroso suceso de la noche del estreno, mientras ella masticaba en silencio.

Aún tenían oportunidades, le aclaró, pero no inmediatas. Quizás más adelante. No eran tan malos.

El chocolate endulzó su relato y ya no le pareció tan malo tener que tomarlo. La voz de Will seguía resonando en sus oídos incluso ahora que ambos se miraban en silencio.

Murmuró algo sobre tener una idea y se levantó de un salto, marchándose sin cerrar la puerta.

Emma no había conseguido recuperarse de la repentina salida cuando volvió a entrar con un par de gotas de sudor surcándole la frente y el CD que usa para los ensayos en la mano.

-¿Quieres ver un poco?

La música se reproduce y Will pone la voz en su escena favorita. Han pegado la mesa de café a la pared para que tenga más sitio para moverse. Tiene que hacer de todos los personajes. No tarda en demostrar como se sabe el guión entero.

Es un artista realmente bueno y Emma se lo demuestra aplaudiendo desde el sofá y riendo de la maravillosa actuación privada que está teniendo. No puede levantar los ojos de él. Es una pena lo que Broadway se estaba perdiendo y que estaba encontrando su escenario en el salón de su casa. Sabía apreciar lo que tenía.

Estaba jadeando cuando terminó. Hizo una reverencia ante el aguacero de aplausos.

-¿Te ha gustado?

Emma asiente, incapaz de encontrar las palabras para expresar cuán cautivada la había dejado.

Él se acerca y apoya una rodilla en el sofá, justo a su lado, y se inclina mientras la mano que no aguanta su peso en el respaldar aterriza sobre su cintura justo cuando sus labios se encuentran.

Aquello no venía en el guión. ¿Qué le tocaba hacer ahora? Era incapaz de reaccionar. Incluso su respiración se había quedado como muerta.

Dejó que la presión la llevase hasta apoyar la espalda contra sofá, un gesto tonto que hizo que la falda de su vestido descubriese un poco más de la piel de su muslo.

Tenía los ojos como platos cuando se rompió el beso y él sonrió amorosamente, de una manera que habría hecho que su corazón se derritiera como la mantequilla con el calor de no haber estado tan asustada.

Con las manos contra su pecho, le aparta nerviosamente y ya puede levantarse. Tira de su falda todo lo rápido que le es posible, y también cuanto más abajo mejor. Aquella explicación no se podría desviar con un "me apetecía" como había hecho con la comida.

Will reaccionó rápido, pero lo hizo equivocadamente. Pensó que se escondía del sexo, y no podía ser más erróneo. ¿Cómo culparle? El gesto claramente parecía eso.

-Sé que todavía no estás preparada. No es eso lo que estaba buscando. Yo no soy Carl, Em, y tampoco estamos casados así que no quiero que te preocupes por eso.

Mientras él se explicaba, Emma seguía retrocediendo mientras se aseguraba la longitud de la falda.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaban por sus palabras. Era bochornoso hacer que los hombres se sintieran espantados por creer haber sobrepasado una barrera de intimidad física cuando apenas la habían tocado.

-Eso no fue lo que estropeó mi matrimonio –susurró con la cabeza agachada, más para ella misma que para él. Pero lo oyó y se calló de golpe a mitad de la frase. Parecía haberse quedado mudo.

-Pensé... que fue por eso... –acabó diciendo bastante confuso. Ella le dio la espalda para no tener que mirarle...

-En realidad... Holly me preguntó si seguía enamorada de ti.

-¿Y lo estás?

De forma imperceptible para ella, Will había avanzado hasta situarse justo detrás de ella. Ahora sus yemas de los dedos le acariciaban el brazo desde arriba, bajando despacio y con suavidad. Incluso pudo sentir su aliento contra su nuca.

Todas aquellas sensaciones juntas la hicieron estremecerse y se alegró de tener el rostro oculto. Sus ojos cerrados aumentaban la sensación.

-Estoy más loca de lo que imaginas.

Él la gira y una vez más, se quedan enfrentados cara a cara.

Emma está asustada. Hablar de sus sentimientos no es un terreno por el que le guste ir. Podía llegar a hacer cosas de las que luego se arrepentiría. _También_.

Deseó ser como él, sin dudar en decir lo que sentía, tal y como en ese momento mientras su mente sufría un duelo interno. A él no le importaban sus locuras, pero eso era porque apenas las conocías. Tenía tantas ocultas que nadie más que nadie las podría descubrir. Sólo dejaba ver la que era más difícil de esconder.

-A mí sí.

Aún así, él seguía siendo quién más conocía. Debería haberse alejado de ella ya.

Era por eso que tanto la atraía. O precisamente porque la atraía conocía tanto. Por eso se protegía tanto de él. Era como una bacteria, que tanto puede curarte como matarte.

Cuando la puerta se cerró ella seguía en la misma posición. Incluso sin la presencia de Will en la casa se sentía inquieta. Estaba totalmente perdida sin saber donde dar el siguiente paso.

Sólo cuando su teléfono vibró fue capaz de reaccionar. Buceaba a oscuras en el bolso mientras salía de su ensimismamiento. Lo consiguió en cuanto leyó el mensaje.

_No sé si estás enamorada de mí._

_De todas formas, te quiero._

_Will_

Aquello fue más de lo que pudo soportar.

Sus lágrimas peleaban por salir y sus mejillas se convirtieron en humedad y restos de maquillaje.

Tanteando fue capaz de dejarse caer en el sofá con éxito antes de que los músculos de su cuerpo quieran dejar de responderle ordenadamente.

Estaba sobre reaccionando. No se encontraba bien emocionalmente. Sus hormonas estaban revolucionadas y le era difícil controlar sus estados de ánimo. Por dentro era un tornado que nada podía parar.

Había terminado deslizándose hasta caer sentada en un alfombra que hacía al menos una semana que no limpiaba. Se estremeció y se encogió para conseguir tener el mínimo de contacto posible con ella. Su cabeza se apoyaba contra el borde de la mesa.

El plateado brillo llegó a sus ojos y la tentó como a una niña pequeña. Alcanzó el cuchillo con el que había cortado el sándwich en dos y lo observó como si fuese la cosa más hermosa que jamás había visto en su vida. En aquellos momentos lo era mientras se hundía justo encima de su rodilla, desviándose un poco a la izquierda.

Su grito de furia se extendió por toda la habitación. El cuchillo la atravesó y fue a parar a varios metros de ella.

¡Esa no era forma de arreglar los problemas! ¿Qué iba a pensar su madre si la descubriese?


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Nadie la molestó al día siguiente. Su contestador no registró ninguna llamada ni su teléfono móvil mensajes tiernos.

A solas con su té y su manzana.

Incluso la televisión estaba en su contra. No había nada que no le recordase todo lo que trataba de olvidar. El telediario, las películas, la reposición de series... _todo_ la torturaba.

Sus ojos hinchados le impedían la visión de las letras de su Jane Austen.

Ni siquiera cuando se dejó los nudillos frotando el suelo le fue suficiente.

Sus necesidades la estaban volviendo loca. No podía soportarlo. Deseaba escapar de aquel infierno pero no encontraba ninguna puerta de salida.

-¡Para! –lloró en el suelo de su habitación. Pero no servía para nada. Todo estaba dentro de su cabeza y no podía controlarlo. La estaba martilleando, haciéndole daño- ¡Qué pares, he dicho!

Sus uñas excavaban en su cuero cabelludo. Cuando las apartase descubriría un rastro de sangre y quizás piel también.

Debía de hacerlo callar. ¿Cómo se para a tu propia cabeza?

De un movimiento brusco, la parte de atrás golpeó con fuerza la pared.

Aún la atormentaba.

Repitió más fuerte.

Vio las estrellas a través de sus párpados cerrados. Si tuviese los ojos abiertos se habría dado cuenta de lo mareada que estaba.

La última vez fue la definitiva. La dejó inconsciente y luego dormida en el suelo lo que restaba de noche. Despertaría con un terrible dolor de cabeza y un chichón que no podría tocar en dos semanas, pero para ella había valido la pena.

* * *

><p>Había llamado, dándole la oportunidad de poder prepararse a sí misma en todos los aspectos.<p>

Se duchó, se vistió y se aplicó todas las capas de maquillaje que pudo sin que pareciese demasiado artificial. Por mucho que pasase el corrector, sus ojeras seguían estando ahí. De todas maneras, no tenía intención de mirarle demasiado a la cara. Había inventado la manera de despedirle lo más rápidamente posible.

Su mano temblaba mientras se aplicaba el rímel. Tuvo que morderse el labio por el interior para soportar las ansias por llorar. Tan sólo sirvió para terminar con sabor a sangre vagando por su boca.

Un bonito y alegre ramo de flores fue lo primero que vio al abrir la puerta, haciéndola saber de inmediato por dónde iría la conversación. Pronto, encontró un hueco agradable en la librería.

Él se disculpaba. Buscaba la mirada que ella insistía en negarle, desviándola de su regazo al jarrón. Sólo de vez en cuando le echaba una rápida ojeada.

Retorcía nerviosamente las manos, sin saber qué hacer con ellas. Menudo incordio.

No era capaz de digerir lo suficientemente bien sus palabras. Sólo escuchaba el murmullo de fondo.

Si realmente quería hacerle un favor, que se fuese ya. Ni siquiera estaba molesta.

-¿Me estás escuchando? –la hizo girar sobresaltada. Su voz ya no era amigable y su mano le apretaba la rodilla... - ¿Qué es esto, Emma? -...justo donde se había dañado a sí misma por última vez.

Se levantó, soltándose de su agarre, y empujó su falda hacia abajo, exactamente igual que cuando la besó dos días atrás. Pero no había modo de ocultarlo. Estaba demasiado bajo. No se dio cuenta cuando lo hizo, y tampoco al vestirse. Ahora Will lo estaba viendo y ella no podía hacer nada.

Él insistió, volviendo a preguntar qué era. Se había levantado también y se acercaba mientras ella no hacía más que retroceder. La casa no era tan grande como para que aquello durase siempre, así que terminó chocando, sin parar de tartamudear. No encontraba ninguna excusa lo suficientemente creíble. Tampoco había ninguna.

Su mano se envolvió alrededor de su muñeca, impidiéndole escapar de entre él y la pared. Cualquier fuerza para hacerlo la había abandonado de todas formas. Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas... una vez más.

-Por favor, Will... –era lo único que alcanzaba balbucear una y otra vez ante su mirada inquebrantable.

Su rostro de hielo la miraba sin un apéndice de compasión. Era una expresión nueva para Emma, y que además, no le gustaba. La estaba asustando, y a él no le importaba.

-Súbete la falda, Emma.

Su cabeza se movía enérgicamente, negando la petición. Él la repitió una vez más, pacientemente. Pero ella no quería que lo viese. Con todo esto ya lo tendría que saber... pero no quería que lo viese.

La sacudió y todo su cuerpo se tambaleó. No sabía hacia donde volver la cara para ocultar sus lágrimas.

Era una tontería. Podía simplemente hacer lo que le pedía y acabarían con eso de una vez. Él se asquearía y la dejaría en paz. Se quedaría sola con ella misma hasta el final. Pero "eternamente" es mucho tiempo.

Para entonces, la mano libre de Will había viajado hasta dobladillo de su falda y lo empujaba hacia arriba.

Ella miró al techo para evitar ver su reacción cuando viese aquel pequeño auto-castigo.

Sus rizos le hacían cosquillas en la nariz. Su frente se apoyaba en su barbilla cuando la suficiente piel quedó al descubierto.

Parecía minutos, horas las que pasaron en aquel silencio incómodo. Todo se había congelado a su alrededor. Incluso los sollozos de Emma habían vuelto a esconderse en lo más profundo de su garganta.

-¿Cuántos hay? –la desconocida voz de Will rompió la espera, tornándolo todo en hielo. Ella, con su voz perdida, apenas era capaz de expresar su desconocimiento- ¿Hace cuánto, Emma?

Había perdido la noción del tiempo hacía bastante.

-Semanas... –murmuró. Cerraba los ojos fuertemente, consiguiendo ver multitud de luces de colores.

Y de repente dejó de sentirle. Ya no la aprisionaba pero su agarre seguía palpitando en su brazo a pesar de que nada lo tocaba ya.

Todavía estaba asustada de abrir los ojos. En cuanto lo hiciese se escaparían todas las lágrimas que estaba guardando en ellos.

-¡¿En qué estabas pensando, Emma? ¿Te has vuelto loca? ¿No te das cuenta que se te podría ir la mano y... y matarte? ¿Es que has perdido la cabeza?

Sus manos corrieron a taparse los oídos. La última cosa que quería era que le gritase. No era lo que necesitaba. Para eso ya estaba ella.

-Will... –suplicó.

-¡Ni Will ni nada! –el porrazo de su puño contra la mesa la hizo estremecer. No podía soportarlo. Simplemente, no podía soportar eso también- ¡Joder, Emma! ¡JODER!

Cerró la puerta de su habitación a sus espaldas y se apoyó contra ella por si le seguía. Esperó, esperó y toda la casa volvía a estar en silencio. De Will no quedaba ningún rastro.

Se tiró en la cama y escondió la cabeza debajo de su almohada. Los gritos resonaban una y otra vez en sus oídos, insoportables, mortíferos. Le hacían más daño que nada.

Ojalá se asfixiase...

* * *

><p>Fueron dos toques seguidos de su nombre. Silencio y otra vez.<p>

Pero ella no contestaba, estaba demasiado ocupada llorando a lágrima viva. No había intentos de calmarse, ni tampoco vergüenza porque él la oyera perfectamente al otro lado de la puerta. Le daba lo mismo. Ya había quedado lo suficiente en evidencia, un poco más o un poco menos no sería gran cosa.

Por otro lado, era eso mismo lo que mantenía la intimidad de su habitación intacta. Le aseguraba de que estaba bien físicamente, sin cometer nada que hiciese peligrar su vida. Si no fuese tan audible, haría tiempo que Will habría forzado la puerta ignorando sus protestas. Así que, fue paciente y volvió a llamar dos veces más.

-Emma...

Y ella le volvió a gritar que se largase. Pero él persistió. No podía irse a casa y fingir que nada de eso había pasado, que nada seguía sucediendo al otro lado de aquella tabla de madera.

Lentamente, ambos fueron cayendo en el silencio, que resultó también tener el poder de torturar los oídos.

Lo intentó por última vez, recibiendo la misma respuesta que siempre: ninguna.

La puerta se abrió despacio con temor de crujir si lo hacía, pero no lo hizo.

Allí estaba ella, atravesada en la cama, apretando la almohada contra su pecho como si fuese su último salvador. Debía haberse cambiado la ropa por un camisón que dejaba ver más que la falda.

La mirada de Will solo se fijó lo suficiente para comprobar que no había nada nuevo. Sabía que no tenía permiso para explorar su cuerpo por mucho que él lo desease.

Emma sintió dos dedos hundirse en su cuello descubierto, buscando un pulso lento y regular correspondiente a una persona dormida, aunque ella no lo fuese en absoluto. Sólo lo fingía. Así no tendría que dar explicaciones. No tendría que soportar otra charla con él. Todavía tenía sus gritos metidos en la cabeza.

Le escuchó irse dejándola sola una vez más. Había entrecerrado la puerta de su dormitorio, aunque ella, con los ojos cerrados, no podía saberlo.

Sus pasos se alejaban por el pasillo. Estaba preparada para oírle cerrar la puerta principal detrás de él, pero aquel sonido nunca llegó. No encontraba ninguna razón que le explicase por qué seguía allí y no había huido. Sería fácil volver a casa y hacer como si todo eso no hubiese pasado, como si no siguiese sucediendo.

Ella no tenía ni idea y tampoco iba a hacer nada por descubrirlo. Simplemente se tumbó allí, mientras en el mundo exterior pasaban las horas. Horas que la gente vivía, cada uno con su historia, mejor o peor, serios o bromeando, mientras ella no se movía. Estaba muerta para el mundo.

* * *

><p>Era completamente de noche desde hacía un tiempo que Emma no era capaz de calcular. No había dormido nada en las horas que llevaba allí tumbada, pero sí sentía su cuerpo entumecido y... vacío. La habitación estaba caliente, pero ella se sentía helada de la soledad que la rodeaba.<p>

Sus zapatillas estaban perdidas en cualquier lugar de la habitación, así que dejó a sus pies descalzos posarse en las tablas del suelo. Sus desesperados esfuerzos por llenar el tiempo el día anterior daban frutos ahora. No necesitaba preocuparse por la suciedad. Había refregado tan fuerte como sus _bastante_ delgados brazos le habían permitido. De momento era suficiente. Mañana se ocuparía de nuevo de la limpieza.

No quiso mirar su aspecto en el espejo del baño. Simplemente se lavó la cara, permitiendo que los manchones negros que cubrían su rostro huyesen por el desagüe.

También echó la toalla a lavar, y se recordó que también debía poner la lavadora. Bien, un día ocupado siempre era mejor que un día para pensar. Aquello era algo que no le gustaba hacer: pensar.

De nuevo, sus silenciosas pisadas recorrían la casa a oscuras. No hizo ruido al llegar al sofá, donde encontró un hueco para tumbarse apretada junto a Will.

Él no tardó en dejarle un mayor espacio y pasar su brazo alrededor de su cintura para asegurar que no cayese accidentalmente al suelo. Sus horas de sueño no tenían nada que envidiarle a los de la mujer de su lado.

Su mano podía sentir la respiración de Will subir y bajar en su pecho a una velocidad parecida a la de ella misma. Su aliento cálido la golpeaba justo encima de la nariz.

Ya no tenía tanto frío.

-¿Estás enfadado conmigo? –apenas un susurró que fue suficiente para ellos, tan cerca y tan en silencio.

Le tomó su tiempo contestar.

La mirada de Emma se mantenía fija y casi sin pestañeo en sus propios dedos que jugaban distraídamente con el cuello de su camisa desabrochada.

-No, no estoy enfadado contigo –pudo sentir que la respiración que había estado conteniendo mientras aguardaba la respuesta escapaba al fin - Pero sí decepcionado.

Decepcionado. Era una buena palabra. Así era ella como le había hecho sentirse. Pero no estaba segura de preferirla al enfado. En realidad, no encontraba ninguna palabra que no le hiciese sentirse tremendamente mal.

-No, por favor... –tapó sus labios con sus propios dedos cuando volvió a repetir lo que le había dicho aquella tarde en un tono más suave- No me riñas. No necesito que lo hagas.

Él dejó de hacerlo mientras acariciaba su mejilla para apartar una lágrima. En momentos como aquel deseaba poder darle un beso más que nunca, y una vez más lo reprimió.

Estaba avergonzada de su comportamiento y de cómo le había hecho sentir. Lo que más deseaba en el mundo en ese instante era un abrazo de un amigo, no una reprimenda de papá a la niña de cinco años después de haber hecho algo mal.

-Te prometo que no lo volveré a hacer –susurró buscando sus ojos para que creyese en su palabra.

-Eso dijiste la otra vez.

Pero aquello fue diferente. Aquel corte en el brazo era un intento de suicidio claramente fallido, donde no se había puesto el coraje suficiente. Una prueba. En cambio, aquello era una búsqueda de huir del dolor emocional mediante el físico.

La explicación no terminaba de convencer a Will, quien igualmente la aceptó tras hacerle repetir una vez más la promesa. Estaba más asustado por ella de lo que dejaba transmitir.

-¿Quieres ir a tu cama? –propuso acariciando su espalda reconfortante, pero aún tímidamente. No conocía cuáles eran sus límites, ni físicos, ni emocionales. Cómo la podía abrazar, o hasta dónde podía preguntar.

Pero ella estaba allí perfectamente. Se apretujó contra él un poco más, sus piernas desnudas contra sus vaqueros ásperos.

Cerró los ojos dispuesta a quedarse dormida de forma natural por primera vez en bastante tiempo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Will decidió que sería bueno que ella saliese de casa. Emma, obedientemente, asintió por no llevar la contraria.

Para ella era un suplicio. Se duchaba, se vestía y se arreglaba como zombi. Lo peor era estar en el baño, donde tantas y tantas veces se había dejado ir. Pero había dado su palabra y al menos quería hacer algo bien.

¿Cómo engañarse a sí misma? Disfrutaba en la compañía de Will. Era muy activo, siempre había algo para hacer. No le dejaba tiempo para aburrirse y regresar a sus cavilaciones. Volvía a ser la antigua Emma a su lado, la que se le derramaba la baba cada vez que él le sonreía, o se estremecía cuando la tocaba. No podía esperar el momento en el que sus pieles volvieran a rozarse casualmente. Solo unos segundos, apenas un toque. No podía evitar desear más, pero no tenía el coraje para conseguirlo.

Entonces ahí estaba la mano de Will rodeando la suya, tirando de ella hacía el puesto de los helados.

Era un día especialmente caluroso. Todo el mundo sudaba sus camisetas de manga corta y buscaba un refugio en las débiles sombras de los árboles.

La venda en el brazo de Emma había desaparecido. Aún quedaba una débil marca que no hacía sospechar la procedencia. Will no le había dicho nada cuando había aparecido sin ella. El hecho de que se fijase tan poco en como para no darse cuenta se había clavado como una espinita más en su corazón que amenazaba con volver a sangrar de nuevo.

-¿Qué te apetece? –le preguntó mirando sobre las cabezas de los demás el mostrador de sabores.

No le gustaban. Hacía tantos años que no comía uno, que había olvidado como sabían. Sólo recordaba que la última vez, hacía más de veinte años, no le había resultado agradable.

-¡Claro que te gustan! –exclamó tomando la responsabilidad de elección.

Una sabrosa y fría terrina de fresa yacía en sus manos, rodeada de un caparazón de servilletas que impedían que se manchase. La cucharita, clavada en la base, hacía juego.

Una mano en su hombro la sobresaltó. Su mirada cayó en Will. Su lengua se apresuraba en atrapar las gotas traviesas liberadas por los rayos solares.

Se dejó guiar hasta uno de los pocos bancos desocupados a la sombra. El hierro se sentía caliente a través de la fina tela de su falda.

Varios niños jugaban frente a ellos. Eran una distracción maravillosa en un día donde no había nada mejor que hacer.

La cucharilla terminó de hundirse para luego salir a la superficie, tentando apetitosa. Tras un aviso de que derretimiento, lo llevó a su boca, donde se deshizo nada más tocar sus labios. No era tan malo, pero era demasiado... Igualmente la comió entera. Estaba falta de toda la grasa que la leche del helado le proporcionaba. Le pareció lo más delicioso que había probado en mucho tiempo.

Miró al hombre que se sentaba a su lado. Los últimos pedazos de su galleta habían desaparecido antes de que ella llegase a la mitad del suyo, pero en la comisura de sus labios se asomaba un poco de chocolate huidizo.

Tuvo el impulso de comprobar si realmente sabía tan bien como le había dicho. Solo inclinándose un poco era capaz de dejar a su lengua lamer con suavidad.

No se lo permitió. Simplemente se lo hizo saber y él le pidió que le limpiase. Deseaba más que limpiar...

Sus piernas la levantaron inmediatamente y la obligaron a caminar a cierta distancia lo que restó de tarde compartida.

* * *

><p>Su cambio en la rutina produjo un progreso en ella. Obligada a salir cada día con Will, conseguía despejarse. El tiempo dedicado a autocompadecerse había disminuido.<p>

Cuando volvía a casa, sola y veía en las paredes el dolor, volvía a caer en él. Sólo ella sabía que le costaba sudor y lágrimas mantener la promesa que le hizo. Tantas veces, la batalla interna entre las voces de su cerebro tendía tanto a sus deseos que casi le gana a la conciencia. Con suerte, siempre pudo retroceder a tiempo para esconderse hasta que llegase el nuevo día.

Sus labios nunca pronunciaron una palabra de esto en presencia de Will. No era justo cargar a nadie con su peso. Eran sus problemas, ella los solucionaría... si es que podía. Cada noche a oscuras estaba más convencida de que no.

Algún día, el recuerdo de que tenía una psiquiatra le aportaba un rayo de esperanza. Pero al saber que tendría que contarlo todo la idea se desterraba de su mente. No iba a hablar de sus sentimientos con un extraño.

Los antidepresivos, por otro lado, llegaban a su fin. Necesitaba la receta médica y quería conseguir más. Con su negación a ir a la consulta, el bote vacío cayó en el cubo de la basura. Una ayuda más que terminaría en el vertedero.

La televisión estaba encendida mientras ella se sentaba en el sofá aferrando sus cojines. Hacía tiempo que las noticas regionales habían acabado, pero a ella le daba igual. Ni siquiera era consciente de las imágenes que se formaban en la pantalla a dos metros de ella.

Su cabeza daba vueltas, divagando, a veces pensando y otras ideando. Se había desplazada cinco años al futuro, y lo imaginaba como suponía que sería entonces. Todo estaba en su cabeza, todos los detalles, las pequeñas cosas y también las grandes. Sólo faltaba una, ella misma. No podía crear una imagen suya cinco años mayor, así que empezó a retroceder en el tiempo, año tras año, mes tras mes, semana tras semana... Y se dio cuenta de que no era capaz de idealizarse a sí misma a finales de verano.

El pensamiento la aterrorizó.

* * *

><p>El bolso fue a parar al asiento trasero del coche poco después de que ambos subieran.<p>

Veinte minutos después estarían frente a su casa, ella se bajaría tras despedirse y la pesadilla volvería a comenzar.

Los edificios pasaban ante sus ojos. Nadie paseaba, hacía demasiado calor para ir andado. Empujó el botón de la ventanilla y el aire caliente la golpeó en la cara.

En parte, deseaba volver. La necesidad de lavarse los dientes se volvía superior a ella. Su lengua no hacía más que pasearse por el interior de su boca, potenciando la sensación de incomodidad.

No se le podía olvidar guardar el cepillo de dientes en el bolso nada más que llegase a casa y se hiciese una limpieza a fondo.

Se desabrochó el cinturón cuando quedaban un par de metros, y esperó a que el coche parase completamente antes de abrir la puerta.

Con su saludo a través del cristal, se despidió de él por última vez.

Fue a buscar la llave, cuando se encontró sin ningún sitio dónde mirar. Su bolso no estaba... se había quedado en el coche de Will. ¿Ahora qué? Ni siquiera tenía el móvil para llamarle y que se lo trajera.

De vuelta en el rellano, llamó a la casetilla del portero. Cada minuto era un suplicio mientras esperaba a que el hombre mayor entendiese lo que había pasado y accediese a subir y abrirle la puerta. La artritis le hacía andar lentamente. Los dientes la estaban volviendo loca. Le pareció mentira cuando al fin cerró la puerta con un "gracias".

El cepillo, repleto de pasta, frotaba sus dientes con energía y firmeza. El movimiento constante y repetitivo era más intenso que de costumbre. Se le había formado demasiada espuma en la boca. La combinación de ambas cosas la hizo escupirlo todo al lavabo entre toses que incentivaban la sensación de arcadas que se formaba en su boca.

No fue capaz de controlarlas. Más tarde se alegraría de ser consciente de su limitación cuando vertió el contenido de su estómago en la taza del retrete. No hubiese podido soportar tener que recogerlo después.

Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente tratando de calmarse. De haber estado abiertos, habría podido comprobar sus nudillos blanquecinos de la fuerza con la que se aferraba al sanitario.

No paraba de sentir más náuseas cada vez que recordaba lo que acababa de hacer. Tenía el sabor pegado a la boca.

Dejó que la cisterna se lo llevase todo antes de recuperar su cepillo. Ahora estaba peor que al principio.

Frota, enjuaga y escupe. Frota, enjuaga y escupe. Una y otra vez. Nada sirve para eliminar la acidez de su garganta.

Sus manos se apoyan a ambos lados del lavabo mientras observa su rostro pálido que todavía respira entre cortadamente. Del grifo aún abierto, se echa agua en la cara para despejarse. Se sienta en el váter tratando de centrar en sus pensamientos en algo que no sea el asqueroso sabor que le sale hasta por las vías respiratorias, pero no pudo.

La parte consciente de sus actos se había desenchufado y la inconsciente se había encargado de desabrochar la cremallera de su falda y dejarla a un lado mientras preparaba su cama su vieja y desgastada toalla donde poco después empezaría su ritual.

Estaba tan absorta que no oye los golpes en la puerta seguidos de su nombre, ni cuando desaparecen para regresar una vez más acompañados del crujido de la cerradura.

El sonido de las llaves cayendo en el piso junto a la puerta de su dormitorio fue lo que le hizo levantar la cabeza.

Allí estaba él, con su bolso en una mano, plantado en mitad del camino entre el pasillo y el dormitorio, y talante serio. Una expresión en sus ojos que no supo identificar correctamente.

Volvió a agacharse ante su tarea, como si solo hubiese visto un viejo espectro de sus delirios cerebrales al que no tenía que echar cuenta.

Su cuello se ladeó encontrando un mejor ángulo. En cuanto lo halló, su mano derecha viajó hasta allí y clavó la cuchilla sin vacilar ni un sólo segundo.

El peso de su bolso la golpeó en el hombro haciéndole soltarla antes de darle tiempo a extraerla.

-Aquí tienes tus cosas –siseó dándole la espalda para deshacer el camino hasta su coche, y luego a su propio apartamento.

La estimulación externa que su cuerpo había estado esperando había llegado. Se levantó bruscamente y tuvo que aguardar a que el adormecimiento de su pierna se disipase lo suficiente para no caer al suelo en el primer paso.

Le siguió cojeando, aunque no se le ocurriera nada que decir ni de qué forma excusarse, puesto que no existen maneras.

-¿Qué? –es todo lo que sale de sus labios.

-¿Qué? –Will se volvió bruscamente. Casi choca con él- ¿Es todo lo que vas a decir? Te estás burlando de mí, ¿verdad? Porque es la única manera con la que me puedo explicar esto.

Ella seguía sin conseguir que su cerebro mandase las órdenes de formar palabras. Tardaba en asimilar sus frases de estupefacción y horror siempre acompañadas de una dosis de lo que ella clasificó como rabia.

-No es asunto tuyo lo que _yo_ haga o deje de hacer en _mi_ casa. ¡Nadie te ha dado permiso para entrar! –su repentina defensa alteró aún más a Will, quien comenzó a pasearse arriba y abajo, pasándose la mano por el pelo y tirando de él. Aquellos gestos la empujaron a ella a apartar un mechón que le tapaba los ojos. Descubrirse la cara la hacía sentir más valiente. Estaban en su terreno. Will no tenía ningún derecho a reñirle ni a meterse en su vida.

-¡Ni si quiera sé qué demonios te pasa, Emma! Te encuentro llena de sangre en tu cocina, te desmayas en el aparcamiento, descubro que haces... ¡eso! Y aunque me prometes que lo dejas, ¡mírate! ¡Y ni te inmutas! –se plantó delante de ella y la zarandeó por los hombros- ¿¡Es que te has vuelto loca! ¿En qué piensas?

Le apartó de un empujón. No había calculado la fuerza y, aún después de dárselo, no estaba segura de si la había soltado por propia voluntad o por obligación.

-No me pongas las manos encima –advirtió moviéndose hasta el otro extremo de la habitación.

-Lo haré si es necesario.

Le puso la piel de gallina, pero supo controlar su semblante. Fríamente le echó de su casa con secas palabras a la que él se hizo el sordo.

Cerraba los puños notando como su ansiedad empezaba a crecer más y más conforme la discusión subía de tono. Ella no estaba hecha para grandes peleas.

-¿Soy yo? ¡¿Tan insoportable soy como para que tengas que correr de mi coche para buscar consuelo en prácticas masoquistas? ¡Dime qué coño te pasa porque no me iré hasta que no lo hagas! –el dedo la apuntaba amenazador por encima de la mesa de café que les separaban.

-¡Aparta ese dedo de mí, William Shuester! –un golpe acompañó a sus palabras para que fuesen obedecidas.

No aguantaba ni un segundo más así.

Buscaba en cada mueble de la cocina. Sus manos temblaban mientras abría puertas y cajones, sacando y guardando paquetes sin encontrar rastro de lo que buscaba.

No estaban. ¡No estaban! Por supuesto que no. El bote vacío había acabado en la basura tiempo atrás. Pero ella lo necesitaba algo. Cualquier cosa. Tenía que calmarse.

-¡Cállate! –temblaba con las manos aferradas a la encimera. Su flequillo volvió a caer sobre sus ojos solo para aterrorizarla más. Sus manos aún estaban manchadas de sangre, ahora seca, pero habían tenido también su momento de gloria.

-¡No, escúchame tú! ¿Comes alguna vez? –investigaba todos los cajones sin esperar su permiso, encontrando sólo todo aquello con largas fechas de caducidad. Podía oírle despotricar, pero no le escuchaba.

La agarró por la muñeca, girándola para que le mirase a la cara. Se estaba desesperando por conseguir, aunque fuera obligándola, a que se explicase. Habría aceptado incluso la mayor locura posible.

Y ella estaba desesperada por encontrar una salida a la ansiedad que la poseía y conseguía hacerle tener respiraciones cada vez más rápidas y cortas. Pero dejó de hacerlo cuando estaba demasiado ocupada apretando los labios contra los suyos.

Sus manos dejaron de aferrar su camiseta de mangas cortas para rodear su cuello, empujándolo más cerca de ella. Había dejado de usar el sentido común hacía bastante, y ahora lo único que era capaz de hacer era besarle con más necesidad de la que había demostrado nunca por un hombre.

Cruzaban el umbral de la cocina a ciegas cuando por fin sintió sus manos agarrar sus caderas vestidas sólo por la ropa interior.

Al tropezar con el sofá, le empujó sobre él. Su instinto le decía que sería más cómodo si se sentaba a horcajadas en vez de a su lado.

Dejó llevarse por las reacciones de su cuerpo. Necesitaba liberarse con cualquier cosa, y él era lo que tenía más cerca.

Le mordió los labios mientras una la mano que no le anclaba a ella vagaba por debajo de su camiseta donde podía notar en su piel la humedad del clima veraniego. Le pareció extremadamente sexy, y al dejar caer sus caderas más abajo comprobó que no era la única que pensaba así. Sus grandes manos dejaron de amasarla para deslizarse más abajo.

El calor crecía en el interior de Emma. Por una vez, dejó que ardiera porque si no sería ella la que estallaría.

Gritó contra sus labios mientras hundía las uñas en la piel de su abdomen. Con la sien apretada contra su mejilla sintió como le extraían el trozo metálico que había quedado hundido, arañando su pierna. El corte era ahora mucho mayor y, desde la cintura hasta su tobillo, su piel había se había ido tiñendo de carmesí.

El dolor, que siempre había estado pero que ella no había tenido tiempo de notar, apareció ahora para torturarla.

En un intento de dejar de sangrar, tapó la herida con sus propias manos, manchándolas también. Miró a Will por cuyos labios se extendía el carmín que ella misma había puesto.

Sólo unos segundos fueron necesarios para que analizase la información a la que había estado ciega.

Estaba en mitad de su salón semidesnuda y cubierta de sangre, tras vomitado, con el maquillaje corrido, subida a horcajadas encima del hombre con el que se había estado gritando hasta hacía unos momentos y con el que estaba a punto de tener sexo. ¿Cómo había podido meterse en un asunto tan... sucio?

Ahora no era capaz de recordar tampoco cuando fue la última vez que limpió y se puso más nerviosa aún. Hacía días que no tomaba su medicación. La libido de Will aún presionaba contra sus caderas.

No, no quería que llamase al médico, la asustaba verse rodeada de batas blancas que la juzgaran. El móvil cayó en el suelo a varios metros de ellos y la batería saltó.

Su peso y la adrenalina que le corría por las venas tuvieron la fuerza necesaria para mantener a Will anclado al sofá.

Él también estaba sucio. ¡Todo estaba sucio!

El teléfono fijo empezó a sonar, convirtiéndose en la gota que colmó el vaso.

Gritó. Con las manos en la cabeza, gritó todo lo fuerte que sus pulmones se lo permitieron. Agarraba su pelo con fuerzas y de su frente caían gotas de sudor frío.

El contestador saltó y Albert Cohen, compañero universitario, se preguntaba si Emma seguía acordándose de él y si le gustaría que se vieran un día para hablar.

Lo único que ella oía eran sus propios gritos. El sentimiento de suciedad no había sido tan fuerte desde el accidente en la granja hace tantos años.

Empezaba a temblar y cambiar de color. Ya ni siquiera paraba a respirar. Había perdido la capacidad de entender su entorno, incluso su cuerpo que se desplazaba al baño y que con ayuda consiguió entrar en el plato de ducha. Poco después caía agua sobre ella, llevándose parte de la suciedad que la cubría conforme pasaba por su cuerpo.

Recibió vagamente una orden de que respirase. Intentó cumplirla pero era incapaz de hacer otra cosa que gritar. El cuerpo le pedía oxígeno y ella era incapaz de abastecerle con el suficiente.

Sólo encontró una forma de todo acabase.

Se dejó a sí misma perder la conciencia hasta que todo pasase.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Estaba despierta, aunque sus ojos aún se mantenían cerrados. No pensaba. Tenía la mente en blanco. Oía su respiración que provocaba la subida y la bajada de su pecho. Su corazón bombeaba la sangre que era empujada a viajar por todo su cuerpo. La podía sentir llegar a la punta de sus dedos y dar la vuelta, como si temiera a caer por un precipicio inexistente.

Era la historia de su cuerpo.

La habitación estaba a oscuras cuando por fin se incorporó.

Ignoraba qué hora era, pero tampoco se preocupó de saberla. ¿Qué más daba? Ella ya no vivía según marcaba el reloj.

Cojeó hasta el cuarto de baño, ignorando el ruido de otra persona en su apartamento.

Su reflejo le devolvió la mirada en cuanto se asomó al espejo. Aún le quedaban rastros del maquillaje mal quitado en los ojos. El pelo estaba desordenado por haber sido secado solamente con la toalla y revuelto mientras dormía. Tenía ojeras.

Se quitó el albornoz y lo echó a lavar. Estaba sucio de restos de sangre seca.

Tuvo que ponerse de puntillas para mirarse de cintura para abajo. Todas las heridas habían sido curadas, incluyendo aquella tan horrible en la que tenía un apósito. Se preguntó si habría perdido mucha sangre hasta que Will consiguió parar la hemorragia. Dolía cada vez que movía la pierna. Se mordió el labio por dentro mientras el temor de tener que ser vista por un médico o similar crecía en su interior.

La ropa interior, ya casi seca de la ducha, parecía haberse quedado pegada a su piel. El sujetador cayó sobre el albornoz mientras meditaba si sería mejor lavarlo, o tirarlo directamente. No estaba manchado ni nada, pero... En cambio, sus braguitas eran un desastre.

Cerró el agua caliente y usó sólo la fría. Tiritaba mientras se frotaba enérgicamente la cabeza con champú, descubriendo que también se había hecho daño en el cuero cabelludo. Debería haber tenido un ataque horrible. Se alegró de ser incapaz de recordar nada excepto algunos flashes que tampoco terminaba de entender.

Se envolvió en la toalla tras la ducha más intensa desde hacía mucho tiempo. Aún así, seguía sin terminar de sentirse limpia. La garganta continuaba sabiéndole mal.

El cepillo viajó por su melena pelirroja una vez y otra, repetidamente, asegurándose de no dejar ni un solo nudo. Se le caía el pelo y no era normal en ella.

Se mordió el labio de nuevo, esta vez con más fuerza, para mantener sus lágrimas apartadas. Tuvo que desviar la mirada del espejo y sentarse sobre la tapa cerrada del váter. Observó al techo e hizo respiraciones profundas y lentas hasta que sus ganas de llorar amainaron lo suficiente.

El secador siguió encendido, con el aire golpeando en su pelo yo seco durante un largo rato.

Se estaba quedando sin camisones de verano. ¿Qué había hecho con ellos? ¿Tanto se le estaba yendo de las manos?

Pasó junto a Will, quien se sentaba en el sofá con la mirada perdida, pensativo. En seguida la siguió a la cocina viéndola llenar el cubo de la basura con ropa inservible.

Le sirvió un zumo a él también. Independientemente de las circunstancias, seguía siendo su invitado.

Al suyo le añadió azúcar extra y la removió con la cañita. Todas las vitaminas se habrían evaporado cuando por fin se lo llevó a los labios. Ninguno de los dos había dicho todavía nada. Él quería que fuese ella quien comenzase la conversación, o que reaccionara de alguna manera diferente a la de un robot preprogramado.

-¿Estás bien? –terminó preguntando con la mirada clavada en las manos de ella y su vaso tan fuertemente sujeto. La frialdad se había ido. Creyó que no iba a responderle cuando finalmente la vio encoger los hombros con simpleza.

La voz de Emma sonó ronca cuando la usó por primera vez pidiendo una explicación de por qué, según él, debía vestirse.

-Vamos a ir a urgencias para que te miren... –su mano se extendía sobre la mesa para tocar el brazo de Emma, pero ella lo retiró antes de que llegaran a hacer contacto y se levantó de un salto.

-¡Ni hablar! –con el grifo encendido, las manos no acertaban a entrar en sus guantes para poder fregar los vasos.

Se negaba a ir a ningún médico que la interrogase sobre lo que sólo a ella la incumbía. Ni siquiera inventando una historia falsa consentía a ir. ¡Estaba perfectamente bien! Le daba igual todo lo que Will dijese, todos los argumentos que había estado pensando mientras esperaba a que ella despertarse. Pero no, no iba a ir.

Esta vez, únicamente ella levantó la voz mientras discutían. De esta manera, era más difícil oír lo que él le decía y no podría dejarse convencer. Al final, terminó gritando sola bajo su mirada paciente. Pero a diferencia de lo que él esperaba, no le dejó abrazarla cuando rompió a llorar sino que huyó a su habitación sentándose contra la puerta para evitar que pudiese pasar.

Allí fue donde despertó la mañana siguiente, contra el duro suelo de parqué y semiapoyada entre la pared y la puerta, que estaba entre abierta.

* * *

><p>Se vio obligada a pedir una cita con su psiquiatra la mañana siguiente delante de Will. Apuntó la cita en un papel y se lo enseñó. Se mostró conforme y por fin colgó el teléfono. En esos momentos le odiaba por obligarla a hacer eso. Además, no la había dejado levantarse de la mesa hasta que no terminó con todo el enorme desayuno que había preparado. Apenas era capaz de tragar los últimos trozos. Retiró el plato asqueada y tras un rato de contenerse, se disculpó para ir a atenuar el sabor de su boca y terminar con el tubo de pasta de dientes.<p>

Se negó en rotundo a que la acompañase. Era una mujer independiente y no una inválida.

No eran argumentos muy convincentes debido al estado actual en el que se encontraba, pero si era la única forma aceptable para Emma, entonces iría sola. Allí le contraría a un extraño los secretos que a él le negaba.

Iría a buscarla por la tarde para enterarse de los resultados. Antes de irse, le dio un beso en los labios y un cariño en la mejilla. Le sonrió nerviosa apartando la mirada.

¿De qué se sorprendía? No hace tanto estaba subida sobre él recorriéndole con las manos y lo que no eran las manos. Era normal que hubiese entendido que estaba enamorada de él, o algo así. Pero es que lo estaba, ¿no?

Emma fue. Condujo hasta la clínica, aparcó y se bajó del coche. Hizo todo eso, pero nunca entró. Se aterrorizó. Fue incapaz de dar un paso más.

Desde el mismo aparcamiento llamó para anular su cita, volvió a subirse en el coche pero en vez de volver a casa se dirigió al supermercado. No recordaba la última vez que hizo la compra.

Las calles no parecían acabarse nunca. Debían haber agrandado el local las últimas tres semanas. El tiempo también se había puesto contra ella. Todo era más lento, ella misma lo era, como si sus pies pesasen una tonelada. Todo lo que quería era terminar lo más rápido posible sin encontrarse con nadie que la parase, nadie que le preguntase nada, nadie que descubriese que había vuelto a mentir otra vez.

No acertaba a arrancar el coche mientras controlaba sus nuevas ganas de llorar. Estaba aterrorizada del propio mundo.

Toda la despensa terminó en el suelo para luego ser vuelta a guardar en completo orden, como a ella le gustaba.

Restauró su cuchilla en un lugar donde Will no pudiese encontrarla. Había aprovechado para deshacerse de todas las cosas cortantes de su cuarto de baño mientras ella estaba inconsciente.

Emma se sentía mucho más relajada ahora que todo estaba como siempre. Excepto su pierna. Había estado viendo las estrellas todo el día, y ahora comenzaba a sangrar de nuevo. Tuvo que volver a curarla y cambiar la gasa. Bueno, todas, en realidad. Una cosa es estar llena de cortesitos, pero ese la asustaba un poco. No quería ir a dormir y que la encontrasen muerta en un charco de sangre. Tendría cuidado. Aunque lo pareciese, no quería morir de esa forma. Ni siquiera para eso estaba preparada.

Tomó la caja que, sin hogar, se encontraba abandonada encima de la mesa de la cocina esperando que alguien fuese a recogerla. Retiró nerviosamente el plástico de protección. Dejó caer uno sobre la superficie de la mesa.

El cuadrado la intimidaba. Se aclaró la garganta en voz alta para que la animarse a sí misma. Desgarró el envoltorio y sacó lo que, si tuviera cinco años, describiría como un globo deformado.

Introdujo los dedos para extenderlo. En efecto, le recordaba muchísimo a un globo. Precisamente por eso no estaba segura de que fuese a ser resistente.

Lo puso de bajo del grifo y llenó menos de la mitad de agua. Apretó comprobando efectivamente que funcionaba.

Lo tiró a la basura.

Bien, ya estaba lista.

* * *

><p>-Emma... –sus manos la recorrían bajo la camisa desabrochada. Tras un momento de duda, había aceptado la decisión de deshacerse de la pesada carga de su virginidad. Ahora, estaba más bien entusiasmado. Emma desconocía de necesidades sexuales, pero parecía bastante despierto. Y ella nerviosa.<p>

No, no estaba preparada en absoluto, pero esta vez aguantaría en la cama bajo él hasta que terminase. ¿Sería verdad que la primera vez es más dolorosa?

Llevó los brazos al pecho para ocultárselo sin apenas pensar en lo que hace. Él le retiró las manos con cariño y le dijo que era bonita. Eso la animó para aceptar más de sus besos pegajosos por el cuerpo.

-¿Estás preparada?

Asintió mientras notaba todos los músculos de su cuerpo tensarse.

Sí, sí que dolía, pero no le dejó parar. Si no terminaban eso ahora, no volvería a intentarlo jamás.

Ni siquiera sabía si estaba siendo tierno o no. ¡No había nada con lo que comparar! Pero por su rostro preocupado supuso que sí.

Le acarició la mejilla y le sonrió, tras un pequeño beso en los labios.

Le dijo que la quería y se sintió estremecer. Después de todo lo que había pasado, de todas las cosas que le había demostrado que era, la seguía queriendo. Quiso decirle que ella también, pero las palabras nunca encontraron el camino hasta sus labios.

Finalmente se retiró para tumbarse a su lado y abrazarla. Jadeaba, y sólo entonces notó que ella también.

Sintió sus besos cariñosos en las mejillas, y sus palabras de amor al oído, pero también el sudor pegándose a su cuerpo y cubriendo las sábanas.

Sabía que le había hecho feliz entregándose a él por primera vez, compartiendo algo tan íntimo. Sólo tenía que mirarle a la cara. Aún así, no veía el momento en el que se quedase dormido para poder escapar de sus brazos y sumergirse en una ducha.

Se apartó y miró el techo con la misma intensidad que lo hacía ella.

-Me mientes otra vez –dijo tras un largo suspiro.

Escondida en el baño, esperaba que el agua acallara su llanto.

* * *

><p>Y volvió a mentirle. Le contó su visita inventada al psiquiatra, de que tenía una nueva cita en un par de días y que le había recetado de nuevo antidepresivos. Fue capaz de decirlo todo mirándole a la cara. Estaba progresando.<p>

No mencionaron más el sexo. Ella no tenía intención de tener esa conversación, y Will no encontraba la forma.

Cuando se fue le dio un beso casto en los labios y no le supo igual que siempre.

La luz del contestador parpadeaba. No recordaba la última vez que lo había revisado. No quería hablar con nadie. Si no escuchaba las conversaciones, no tendría remordimientos por no responder a las llamadas. Pero ahora que la había descubierto, la luz la ponía nerviosa.

Limpiaba y comía uvas mientras escuchaba el único mensaje que tenía en realidad.

Ese chico... Sí, se acordaba de él. No era mal tipo. Hizo trabajos con ella en la universidad. Era agradable. Le había gustado en su día pero nunca quisieron llegar a nada más.

Con el auricular pegado a la oreja, esperó que le devolviesen la llamada.

Cuando colgó el teléfono, ya tenía algo que hacer en su supuesta visita al psiquiatra.

* * *

><p>-¡Emma! –exclamó contra sus labios mientras se dejaba guiar hacia atrás hasta caer sentado en el sofá. Sus hormonas, desatadas una semana atrás, estaban fuera de control. De repente saltaba sobre él y se besaban cada vez más apasionadamente hasta que ella desabrochaba su cinturón y la tela de su falda ocultaba sus actividades adultas. Le permitía acariciarla debajo de la ropa, pero nunca quería quedar demasiado expuesta.<p>

Él la dejaba pensando que eran los pasos necesarios para que se fuese acomodando poco a poco. Pero, cada día que pasaba, estaba más se convencía de que no sería así.

Así que la apartó, obligándola a estarse quieta. No se ablandó ante su cara de confusión.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Emma?

Quería sexo, pero no el mismo que él. Ella quería el único sexo que conocía, el que le proporcionaba dolor y no placer. El sexo que sustituía sus cortes.

Apoyó los codos sobre las rodillas y se pasó las manos por el pelo, en señal de frustración. No la creía cuando le decía que quería estar con él. Notaba perfectamente la tensión de ella cuando lo hacían, y... y como no lo disfrutaba de la manera que debían de hacerlo como pareja.

Era una farsa.

Y ella se sintió rechazada como mujer. No deseada.

-Será mejor que te vayas –dijo Emma fríamente dándole la espaldas. Además, tenía cita con su "psiquiatra".

* * *

><p>Allí estaban otra vez, sentados cara a cara en la mesa más limpia del Starbucks, con dos café y una magdalena para él.<p>

Tras quince años sin verse, había muchas cosas que contarse. Era agradable charlar con él. Albert Cohen. Estuvieron "juntos" una temporada mientras ambos cursaban la universidad, pero cuando se sacaron el título, se distanciaron hasta perderse la pista. Y ahora él la había encontrado y Emma se alegraba. Le hacía falta estar con alguien que no fuese Will. Además, no me apetecía verle más. Se había sentido demasiado despreciada como para querer volver a verle en un tiempo. Cada vez estaba menos segura si Will era la persona que pensaba o que deseaba que fuese. Ni siquiera se conocía a sí misma, ¿cómo iba a saber eso? Estaba cansada de la preocupación permanente que tenía pintada en los ojos. Albert, en cambio, no lo hacía. La miraba como una persona relativamente normal, teniendo en cuanta su defecto. Pero como tampoco era nada nuevo para él, no la miraba con extrañeza.

Era un cambio en positivo.

Aunque a veces, incluso cuando estaba con él, tenía que presionarse en el lugar de su pierna donde todavía persistía aquella herida que necesitaba algo más que agua oxigenada y tiritas.

Al menos ya no sangraba... tanto.

-¿Te apetece otro, Emma? -otro café era la excusa para no tener que irse y poder seguir charlando. Así que pidieron dos más-. No me has dicho aún si tienes pareja.

Echó el sobrecito de azúcar, esperando que fuese verdad lo de que venía dos gramos, aunque lo dudaba bastante.

-No me lo has preguntado –le sonrió intentado evadir el tema. No quería pensar en eso. Algunas noches todavía se sentía torturada con el recuerdo de Carl-. Estuve casada, pero no funcionó. No quiero hablar de esto.

Por eso cambiaron de tema.

Ya no quería seguir allí. Tenía ganas de volver a casa para estar sola en la ducha y luego hacer lo que le gustaba hacer...

Salieron de la cafetería y caminaron en silencio por las aceras bajo el sol de principios de agosto. Y se fue a casa como ella quería.

* * *

><p>Hacía ya una semana y media que había echado a Will de su casa diciéndole que no le quería ver. No sabía nada de él. Se prohibía a sí misma pensar en todo lo referente. Había escondido el viejo chaleco en el fondo más profundo de su armario. Debió tirarlo, y lo habría hecho si la idea se le hubiese cruzado por la cabeza.<p>

Llenó el cazo de agua y lo puso al fuego. Lo miró esperando a que hirviese, y entonces metió la cuchilla para esterilizarla. Estaba hipnotizada con las burbujas de agua caliente que generaban vapor que subía y subía hasta alcanzar los azulejos de la pared y volver a convertirse en gotas de agua.

Durante horas y horas aquello ardió. Apenas quedaba agua cuando lo apagó.

Estaba verdaderamente caliente. Esa operación que había realizados tantas veces en su vida y ni siquiera sabía cuánto de caliente estaba el agua. ¿Cuánto era mucho? Lo quería saber. No, lo _necesitaba_ saber.

Despacio pero sin pausas, acercó la mano al interior del cazo. Cada centímetro desprendía más calor. Cada centímetro estaba más cerca.

Gritó y gimió durante los tres segundos que la mantuvo dentro sintiendo el calor atacar a cada célula de su mano, abrasándola.

Mucho era mucho. Ahora lo sabía.

Quizás le salieran ampollas en los lugares más sensibles de su mano enrojecida. Ese pensamiento no la inquietó. Había merecido la pena porque ahora sabía algo nuevo.

* * *

><p>No era una gran habitación. Poco más de una cama, una mesa auxiliadora y un par de sillas. Era más que suficiente. A ellos sólo les hacía falta la cama.<p>

Él la besaba mientras ella se sentaba sobre sus piernas a horcajadas. Emma siempre exigía la posición superior para poder controlar la situación; y la conseguía. Era una de las condiciones para estar allí.

Le apartó y empujó su espalda contra el colchón. No le gustaba el intercambio de saliva, y había encontrado maneras diferentes de excitarle sin tanto contacto íntimo.

Jugueteó con su mano por encima de sus pantalones consiguiendo justo el efecto necesario.

Poco después, había encontrado los preservativos en su bolso y puesto ella misma. Se fiaba más de ella que de él.

Tuvo que apartar la mano que se aventuraba arriba por sus piernas. No le dejaba que la tocase nunca directamente. Y si podía evitar indirectamente, también.

Una vez más, escondidos bajo su falda, todo comenzó.

Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerzas hasta que se hizo sangre y aún así no se soltó. El metálico sabor inundó su boca de forma refrescante.

Esta vez dolía más que las demás. Su cuerpo estaba resentido por los encuentros de los últimos días que ella siempre insistía en continuar.

Clavaba las uñas sobre la tela que cubría su pecho cuando el sonido de su teléfono la distrajo.

-No lo cojas –dijo Albert con la voz repleta de lujuria. Ya la sujetaba por las caderas para que comenzara a moverse.

Contestó y enseguida se arrepintió de no haber mirado antes quién era.

No podía mantener una conversación con nadie mientras aquel hombre insistía en deslizar las manos bajo su blusa y alcanzar sus pechos escondidos bajo el sujetador. Ignoraba sus gestos para que parase.

Por fin Will había llamado. Había esperado aquello desde el mismo momento en el que le vio cruzar la puerta de su apartamento aunque se lo negase a sí misma o a cualquiera si alguna vez preguntaba.

Él quería que se vieran de nuevo, tener una charla de adulto a adulto, de amigo a amigo como siempre habían tenido. A ella le costaba encontrar las palabras e hilvanarlas bien para formar una frase coherente. Palabras sueltas, onomatopeyas... un gemido.

Las caderas del hombre que tenía debajo eran indiferentes a la llamada telefónica. Viendo que ella no hacía nada, se movían por ellas mismas.

-¿Estás... con alguien, Emma?

Para esa pregunta no hizo falta decir nada. La respiración cada vez más acelerada la delataba incluso a través del auricular.

Aunque le había colgado, sostuvo el aparato contra su oído un rato más con la esperanza de volver a escuchar su voz.

Nada. Sólo vacío.

Lo dejó resbalar de su mano al colchón y rebotar fuera de su campo de visión. Pero no se preocupó por eso porque ya estaba ocupada encontrando la posición para tener sexo con más energía que nunca.

Aquella sería la última vez que estarían juntos.

* * *

><p>Una compresa más caía en el cubo del a basura junto al resto de sus compañeras.<p>

Desde su último encuentro con Albert no había parado de sangrar y desde luego, no tenía la menstruación. Como mujer que era, era capaz de diferenciarlas. Además, no había tenido ninguna desde que tropezó y cayó al infierno hacía ya un mes y medio.

Un día más tumbada en el sofá, mirando la caja tonta para matar las horas que no terminaban nunca. El tiempo se había puesto en su contra y no quería correr, si no descansar como todos en los meses de verano.

Apenas se levantaba de allí. Ningún sitio a donde ir, nadie que la esperase. Moverse de una habitación a otra era un suplicio. Su cuerpo femenino se resentía en un conjunto de consecuencias por actuar sin pensar. Cada paso la hacía sangrar más. Sólo podía estar tumbada y esperar a que se curase.

Una noche tras otra en vela. Daba cabezadas a cualquier hora del día, allí en el sofá. Apenas probaba bocado. Nunca tenía hambre, así que nunca tenía fuerzas. Y estaba desarrollando insomnio.

Las lágrimas a veces humedecían tanto el cojín que le tenía que dar la vuelta.

Aún no podía creerse que Albert Cohen estuviese casado. ¡Se había acostado con un hombre casado y que además esperaba un hijo! Esa era la clase de mujer en la que se había convertido. Una despreocupada, una controladora, una... Una vergüenza. Estar sola era lo mejor que le podría haber pasado. Sin nadie a su alrededor, no dañaría.

Estaba tan casada...

Había destrozado una familia. Incluso aunque la Sra. Cohen no se enterase nunca, había sucedido. Si a él no se le hubiese escapado quizás aún estaría sucediendo. Imbécil... Todos los hombres eran iguales. Lo único que buscan es sexo. Él, Will, Carl... todas las relaciones estropeadas por lo mismo. Excepto Ken. Había sido el único que jamás la había presionado para tener contacto físico. Él había sido mejor que todos al final. Debió casarse con él, pero ya era tarde. También le había estropeado la vida.

Cerró los ojos porque no tenía fuerzas para mantenerlos abiertos. Estaba asustada y no le quedaban lágrimas para seguir llorando. Se sentía a sí misma morir y no hacía nada para evitarlo. Pero no quería que pasara. No estaba preparada. Tenía miedo. Todo estaba oscuro. No podía abrir los ojos. Estaba tan cansada... No podía sostener el hilo de sus pensamientos siquiera...

¡Y todo era culpa suya! Si tan sólo...


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

No le gustaba estar allí. Demasiadas batas blancas para su gusto. Demasiados enfermos y caras largas. Bueno, estaba entre los suyos.

La gente pasaba por delante de ella. Nadie se paraba y nadie se preocupaba por ella. Sólo era una más.

La espera se alargaba. No nada más que hacer. Sólo esperar hasta que una enfermera la llamase.

Mientras los minutos caminaban a su lado, su mirada se centraba en sus propias uñas. Había descuidado su manicura. Aunque no estaban largas, habían perdido brillo y ahora lucían mates y sin gracia. Parecían las manos de una extraña y no las suyas. No le gustaban. Últimamente había hecho cosas con ellas que jamás se le habían pasado por la cabeza.

Miró a su alrededor. Dicen que siempre hay alguien que esté peor que tú. En ese momento no veía a nadie. La mayoría iban acompañados. Los que no, estaban lo suficientemente distraídos para no pensar. Un libro era la opción favorita. Se arrepintió de no traer el suyo, aunque, de todas maneras, hacía tiempo que era incapaz de concentrarse para leer más de dos renglones seguidos.

Ella estaba sola. Triste, sola y asustada. Deseaba salir corriendo de allí. Le entró el pánico. Nunca debió haber venido. Ella, quien tantas veces se había negado a acercarse a un hospital. Podrían descubrir más de lo que quería que supieran. Entonces...

Sus piernas por sí solas se pusieron de pie y sus manos cogieron su bolso. En atravesar el pasillo y perderse en la esquina no tardaría ni treinta segundos. Desaparecería y nada de esto habría pasado. Iría a casa y se escondería hasta que alguien la encontrarse, si es que había alguien que quisiera buscarla.

-Emma Pillsbury.

Pero en vez de hacer nada de eso, se dirigió al interior de la consulta como la niña obediente que siempre había sido.

Una dial tras otro se llenaba de sangre. Su mareo constante se incrementó cuando su cuerpo se encontró de pronto con menos fluido vital.

La enfermera le dio un zumo para recuperarse mientras se quedaba allí esperando de nuevo.

No le importaba la pérdida de sangre cuando venía acompañada de su dosis de adicción, pero así no le resultaba nada agradable.

La piel de sus piernas cruzadas era pálida, producto también de la falta de exposición al sol mezclado con su color natural.

Cuanto más tiempo pasaba allí sentada, mayor era su hipocondría. No se sentía a salvo.

Pero todo acaba.

Era sólo anemia. Tomando un aporte de hierro se recuperaría y además le produciría más ganas de comer. Si aún así se sentía débil, podía tomar vitamina B-12.

Los papeles con el resultado cayeron en el asiento de copiloto junto a su bolso justo cuando dentro de él sonó su móvil.

_¿Eres anoréxica?_

_Will_

Miró a un lado y a otro. Tenía que estar en algún sitio. Aquella no era el tipo de preguntas que a uno se le ocurren y hacen. No le agradaba la idea de que la espiase.

Cerró el teléfono enfadada. Aquel no era asunto suyo.

No podía librarse de la sensación de observada ni siquiera cuando se encerró en casa. Si había algo que odiase más que estar sola era no saber si lo estaba.

* * *

><p>Siguió los pasos marcados por el médico pero aquello no funcionaba. El simple olor a comida en el fuego le hacía retorcerse el estómago, y antes de llegar al medio plato vaciaba todo lo que había tomado en el baño. No era capaz de introducir en su cuerpo más de un té azucarado, una zanahoria, y una manzana que sólo terminaba si tenía suerte.<p>

Odiaba aquel sabor perpetuo en su boca que le provocaba más nauseas y más mareos. Siempre estaba cansada y nunca podía dormir.

-¿Podría tomar algo para el insomnio? –había preguntado en la farmacia y le dieron unas pastillas no muy fuertes porque no llevaba recetas. Al menos conseguía dormir dos horas del tirón. Era más que lo que había conseguido anteriormente en un día completo.

Y detestaba aquellos cuatro muros que formaban su apartamento, en los que pasaba todo el tiempo de su actual vida. A penas podía respirar allí dentro, pero no se atrevía a salir.

Dejó que el agua fría de la ducha la bañase y se llevase sus penas, aunque sólo cumplió la mitad de su cometido.

¿En qué se había convertido? Era sólo una ramita de árbol dañada y quebrada. Pequeña y débil. Con sólo un soplo terminaría de romperse y no sería nada.

Su mano temblaba mientras presionaba la hoja de la cuchilla contra su piel aún intacta.

Otra vez lo mismo de siempre. Aquello no le había llevado a nada que mereciese la pena. Tan solo le demostraría a su empeñado yo el color de su cobardía. Se daba vergüenza a sí misma.

Con todas sus pocas fuerzas, tiró aquel trozo de metal al otro lado de la habitación con un grito del dolor que no era físico, si no el de su alma hecha pedazos.

Pasó el cepillo una y otra vez por su pelo, con energía, sin inmutarse por la caída de cabello. La toalla en su sitio, la ropa sucia dentro de la lavadora, la limpia sobre ella. Fue entonces cuando realmente entendió el mensaje de hacía un par de días. Dentro de la cintura de su falda cabían tres dedos. La camisa le estaba suelta.

Se volvió para mirarse de nuevo en el espejo de cuerpo entero de su habitación. Siempre había sido de complexión delgada, pero sus costillas se marcaban bajo si piel y el hueso de la cadera era mucho más prominente. No fue capaz de mirar más tiempo.

Las llaves hicieron contacto arrancando el motor del coche. Su bolso y una pequeña bolsa de viaje la acompañaban en el asiento trasero.

Desconocía el final del viaje. Lo que más deseaba era ir a casa con sus padres y dejar que su madre la abrazase hasta que todo pasase. Ellos sabrían qué hacer. Eran sus padres, ¿no? Debían ser los únicos que sabrían como cuidarla de verdad, los únicos que estarían a su lado pasase lo que pasase. Pero de ninguna de las maneras iría. Lo último que quería era qué viesen en que se había convertido. Jamás podría mirarles a la cara de la vergüenza. Se suponía que era mujer adulta independiente y autosuficiente, no una niñita herida.

También podría ir a casa de su hermano, pero también le decepcionaría. No soportaría que volviese a sobreprotegerla como antes.

No. ¡No! ¡NO!

Saldría de todo esto ella sola.

Más sangre resbaló por sus labios mordisqueados y despellejados por la sequedad, para ir a reunirse a la fiesta que las lágrimas habían formado.

* * *

><p>La puerta se abrió delante de ella justo cuando prefería que no hubiese nadie en casa y poder darse la vuelta para huir... a algún otro lugar.<p>

Era demasiado tarde para visitas, pero ella no era una simple visita normal.

-No quiero ser anoréxica –gimió su voz ronca entre sollozos que nublaban su mirada. Tras horas y horas conduciendo sin rumbo, allí estaba, sorprendentemente sobreviviendo a los accidentes.

Él continuó parado en el umbral, mirándola con la mano aún en el pomo y el torso desnudo. Ninguna reacción que indicaba sus deseos o pensamientos.

-¿Will...?

Necesitaba que dijese algo, cualquier cosa.

Dos pasos vacilantes siguieron a su bolsa al interior de la casa. La dejó caer y le abrazó. Un gemido escapó de su boca al posar la cabeza junto a su clavícula. Tuvo que morderse los labios una vez más para evitar llorar, le dolía el rostro de tanto hacerlo.

Los brazos de Will titubeaban a su alrededor, sin llegar a darle aquel gesto de simple cariño que tanto necesitaba. La tensión y confusión se lo impedían. El calor que buscaba al refugiarse en su pecho sudoroso era uno más bien frío, y terminó convirtiéndose en hielo cuando una voz conocida resonó por el apartamento para presentar a su dueña.

—¿Quién es, Will? Me estoy quedando helada...

Sólo vestía unos vaqueros desabrochados y un escaso sujetador cubierto con algo pegajoso y a medio quitar. La rubia estaba igual de desconcertada que ella. El bote de nata aún colgaba de su mano. Los labios hinchados y el pelo desordenado marcaron su rostro. Tan sólo fijandose en él se podían descubrir los mismos síntomas. Esta noche Will buscaba un tipo de ejercicios diferentes. Pero era incapaz de comprenderlo.

Se apartó asqueada. Se sintió pringosa, sucia y repulsiva, al igual que todo lo que le rodeaba. No encontraba el placer en aquello y si era lo que Will necesitaba, jamás podría dárselo.

Su mirada atravesó a Terri y luego al hombre que su cuerpo le gritaba que la había tracionado. Y por última vez.

El odio de sus venas la sacó de allí volando con sus escasas pertenencias y poniendo cuidado en golpearle al pasar por su lado.

* * *

><p>Vagó hasta el amanecer donde los pájaros piaron y las iglesias llamaron a misa. Esperó a que se subieran las persianas para poner los pies los primeros escalones del bloque. Su mano vaciló sobre la madera. Estaba cansada.<p>

-No sabía dónde ir.

Por segunda vez, entró en un apartamento ajeno con una maleta llena de nada excepto de arrepentimiento.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Emma tenía varios problemas encadenados unos detrás del otro, relacionados entre sí y existiendo porque existían los demás. Trastornos alimenticios; trastornos sexuales; trastorno obsesivo-compulsivo y misofobia; tendencias masoquistas; falta de autoestima; y problemas amorosos. Todo junto formaba depresión.

Si ella no quería comer, no tenía porqué. Todo lo que su cuerpo necesitaba entraba dentro de un batido que podía beber en treinta segundos. Proteínas, minerales y vitaminas. Se había olvidado de lo que significaba masticar. Los síntomas de anemia la dejaron de lado, o ella a ellos.

No hay nada mejor para aliviar el dolor del sexo que volver al celibato. Aquella zona de su cuerpo se volvió de nuevo exclusiva sólo para ella y la ignoraba todo el tiempo hasta que sus necesidades fisiológicas le pedían expulsar toxinas. Había vivido toda su vida apartada de los hombres, siendo ella con ella misma, sin más roce que el accidental. Podía volver a aquella época. No tenía nada de malo ser una virgen.

Quería volver a lo que hacía antes, y desde los ocho años solamente había sido limpiar. Era lo que mejor sabía hacer. En lo único que se sentía segura. Frotar hasta que la superficie brillara y las fosas nasales se resintieran por el olor a productos químicos. Así que comenzó a fregar aquella multitud trofeos que gobernaban cada rincón del apartamento. Y cuando no podía más, se quedaba dormida en el sofá de la esquina hasta que volvía a amanecer.

¿Qué hay peor para el cuerpo que todas esas sustancias artificiales atontándote el cerebro y quemándote las manos a través de los guantes? El limpiametales se adhería a sus pupilas como si fueran uno.

Lo único que no podía soportar era su reflejo en el trabajo bien hecho. La solución fue hacerlo desaparecer. Las ropas a las que estaba acostumbrada, las pocas que guardó en la maleta, terminaron en algún lugar que ignoraba y que no le era cercano. Fueron sustituidas por otras que no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que las usó. La ropa deportiva le permitía estar sentada en el suelo cómodamente mientras trabajaba. Los vaqueros y las camisetas para salir a la calle. Sin complementos y sin maquillaje. El tinte moreno terminó de borrarle la identidad que compartía con el DNI y la persona que le había prestado un techo y la llamaba de todo menos Emma.

Con aquello, ya no tenía tiempo para escuchar los quejidos resentidos de su corazón. El móvil sin batería oculto en un cajón impedía que fuese localizada por nadie, tal y como quería.

* * *

><p>Le dijeron que el verano se había acabado. Significaba, que su nueva y perfecta rutina también lo hacía. Debía volver a la sociedad y el mundo del dolor que era exactamente por lo que había trabajado tan duro para evitarlo. Estaba bien ella con ella misma. Estaba bien sin pensar. No había nada mejor que vivir sin vivir.<p>

Pero allí estaba de nuevo otro año que no era igual a los demás. Incluso el camino al otro lado de la ventanilla era diferente. Apenas reconocía los muros donde había pasado tantos días.

Miraba sus pies caminar por el asfalto del aparcamiento, subir los escalones y dirigirse a su despacho por el camino más corto con pasos perdidos y extraños.

La habitación con olor a cerrado la agobió. Si tenía que pasar allí ocho horas al día, necesitaba que fuese habitable y nadie lo haría mejor que ella. Tenía todo lo necesario justo ahí y no dudó en utilizarlo.

Le tomó dos días tener el cuarto a su gusto. Nadie la molestó. No había estudiantes que atender. Había olvidado que la hora de la comida existía. No se encontró a nadie y nadie se encontró con ella.

Entonces, unas huellas ensuciaron su recién limpiado cristal de la puerta tras el cuál podía verle perfectamente.

Apartó la mirada y dejó de frotar. No había nada que pudiese hacer para evitar que entrase. Aunque no le invitó, él empujó la puerta y esperó frente a ella en silencio.

No había pensado en las miradas que caerían sobre ella al encontrarse con viejos conocidos. Ella también había cambiado a los ojos de los demás. Sus ropas informales y su pelo oscuro sobre su piel clara. Si no hubiesen permanecido sus ojos, habría sido otra persona y no Emma. Pero era imposible arrancárselos y poner otros.

Seguía sintiendo cómo la observaba perplejo, su boca seguía siendo tan muda como cuando entró.

-¿Qué necesitas? –sus cuerdas vocales llevaban demasiado tiempo descansando y su voz salió ronca y débil. No había tenido necesidad de decir palabras. La última que pronunció había sido su nombre.

Dos compañeros de trabajo compartiendo favores. Los expedientes de los alumnos debían empezar a salir fuera de los cajones.

Pero no era eso a lo que él vino. Tampoco encontró lo que buscaba.

-Tu pelo.

Su pelo estaba perfectamente como estaba. No esperaba su aprobación ni la pedía. No le importaba si tampoco lo aceptaba. Si ahora caía más allá de sus hombros era únicamente asunto suyo. No pensaba responder más preguntas sobre su aspecto, y le echó creyendo que a eso había venido. Pero él se negó y continuó mirándola. Las necesidades de volver a verla, comprobar que estaba bien y explicarse por la última vez habían desaparecido. Sus llamadas sin contestar y la repentina desaparición le había hecho plantearse que algo no estaba bien con ella. Ahora lo sabía y además le molestaba. Esa no era la Emma que conocía.

Las relaciones donde sólo hay sexo no terminan funcionando. Ella sabía que las que no tenían tampoco. Por eso volver a intentarlo no había servido para nada. Terri volvió a Miami tras sus vacaciones y él a las partituras y la enseñanza.

La fría mirada de Emma se clavaba sobre como él tal y como las agujas lo hacían en su corazón. Cuantas más cosas le contara, más difícil sería olvidar.

Por mucho que siguiese frotando las esquinas de la habitación, lo que ella quería sacar de allí no desaparecía con agua y amoníaco. Era más profundo. Estaba grabado en cada resquicio con el fuego de la memoria.

* * *

><p>La multitud regresó al McKinley junto con una ola de cuchicheos y narices pegadas a sus cristaleras. Hizo lo mejor que supo para ignorar nada que no estuviese entre aquellas cuatro paredes de las que evitaba salir. Sólo pensaba en volver a su refugio de limpia metales y trofeos apilados juntos los que se quedaría dormida cuando el sueño la venciera.<p>

Podía pasarse días enteros sin relacionarse con nadie. No tenía nada que decir ni que contar. Simplemente esperaba a ver los días pasar por su ventana uno tras otro. No le importó que nadie se preocupase por ella una semana después de principio de curso cuando se habituaron a la nueva orientadora. No les necesitaba. Pero él insistía en venir sin importarle sus rechazos. Entraba, se sentaba, hablaba y se iba. A veces no esperaba a que ella le diese su opinión. Otras, murmuraba algunas frases que no decían mucho. Su empatía se había esfumado. Sus continuas ayudas vacías y panfletos equivocados llegaron a los oídos del director.

Ocupando lugar en el despacho de Figgins, asentía a todo lo que le decía. No estaba trabajando como siempre. Su rendimiento dejaba mucho que desear y debía corregirlo para el próximo trimestre.

Una falsa promesa escapó de sus labios. No podía seguir ejerciendo su trabajo en condiciones. Había perdido su pasión. No podía ayudar a otros cuando era incapaz de mantenerse a flote.

-¿Qué quería Figgins? –la voz a su espalda la sobresaltó. No había escuchado pasos aparte de los suyos recorriendo el suelo del pasillo.

Con sólo ver el rostro de Will, se era consciente de que estaba de acuerdo con su superior. No quería hablar de eso y él la acusó de no querer nunca hablar de nada. Era cierto.

Todo era tan fácil como asentir y seguirle. Dejar que la cuidase y la llevase de nuevo por el buen camino.

Tan lejos y tan cerca.

Continuaba caminado por su desierto de hielo, solitaria y con frío.

Will quería que desayunasen en la sala de profesores juntos como antes. Siempre había sido su hora favorita y ahora para ella ni existía.

-No como –rechazó su propuesta utilizando su excusa con naturalidad.

Entonces, la mano de Will rodeó su muñeca como había hecho varias veces antes, de forma que la hacía estremecer.

Ella era una persona, y las personas se alimentaban. Lo harían juntos más tarde. Y como no quiso, se presentó en su despacho con el almuerzo.

Emma no tenía nada que llevarse a la boca. Un batido por la mañana y otro al llegar a casa. Todavía faltaban varias horas para el segundo.

Pero él insistía, queriéndola hacer comer la mitad de su emparedado.

Enfadada, lo cogió y lo mordió sosteniéndole la mirada. Ahora tendría que estar contento. Hacía lo que él quería. En cambio, no apareció en su rostro ningún atisbo de sonrisa.

Mientras, los sabores se fundían en su boca, mezclándose y deshaciéndose. Sus muelas masticaron de nuevo disfrutando de volver a ser activas y útiles. Era extraño sentir el bolo alimenticio recorrerle el esófago hacia su estómago donde le perdía la pista. Otro recuerdo más que florecía, trayendo multitud de compañeros de la mano.

El sándwich resbaló de su mano y terminaba de caer en el momento que ella abandonaba su asiento y su despacho en busca de un lugar solitario.

Por primera vez, después de tres meses, lloró.

* * *

><p>Estaba demasiado preocupada por los sentimientos que florecían en ella de nuevo como para notar el golpe contra otro ser viviente antes de encerrarse en el baño del fondo. No era exactamente la comida en su boca lo que la asqueaba, si no todo lo que su sabor le revivía. Tantos almuerzos, tantas risas y tanta normalidad. Una vida donde no tenía que preocuparse por si se caía inconsciente en la siguiente esquina. Antes, su rostro sabía cómo dibujar una sonrisa sincera y las mariposas que habitaban en su estómago se retorcían cada vez que Will Shuester cruzaba una mirada con ella.<p>

Pero esa época había acabado tiempo atrás y aunque se había negado a reconocerla como suya, su cuerpo la obligaba.

Ella no tenía porque pasar por eso. Quería volver a su sofá, beber uno de esos potingues y esconderse tras el metal brillante lo que le restaba de vida. Era lo que su cabeza había razonado como más lógico. Si se aislaba nada podría tocarla. Entonces, ¿por qué no lo hacía? Nunca fue valiente para tomar decisiones que no eran las que se esperaban de ella. Venía a trabajar porque era lo que su contrato le decía que hiciese. Pero los contratos se pueden acabar.

Las arcadas subieron por su garganta como un río ardiente.

Odiaba aquello, no quería hacerlo. Pero lo necesitaba más que nada.

Sus nudillos blancos la sostenían para mantenerse de pie en el suelo mientras su estómago se vaciaba con brío. Podía sentir aquel desagradable sudor frío bajo su ropa, obligándola a sentirse sucia dentro y fuera.

Jadeó limpiándose la boca con un trozo de papel higiénico.

No podía ser. Lo que deseaba echar seguía dentro. El dolor la aspiraba y atormentaba como una bola pesada en su vientre. Había otra cosa más que continuaba aferrada a todo su tubo digestivo y que además jugaba a circular por sus venas de forma que alcanzaba cada parte de su cuerpo.

Introdujo los dedos hasta lo más profundo de su garganta, allá donde la campanilla. Su ración de batidos luchó por ver quién llegaba antes al exterior.

Se forzó, una y otra vez, tratando de expulsar su amor por Will de una manera imposible. Él y sus estúpidas sonrisas en sus ojos. Él y su estúpida voz en sus oídos. Él y su estúpido tacto en su piel. Él y su estúpido olor a hombre. Él y su estúpido sabor a sueños en sus labios. Él y sus estúpidas preocupaciones. Sólo bastaba con arrancarse los sentidos para dejar de pensar en él, pero aún así, temía no poder dejar de quererle con el resto de células de su cuerpo maltrecho.

Su puño golpeó con la escasa fuerza que le quedaba a su pierna. La herida que se abrió cuando quiso que estuvieran juntos por primera vez se había cerrado dejando tan sólo una cicatriz como recuerdo.

Repitió con más energía mientras el resto de su cuerpo se deslizaba por la pared, agotado.

Lo necesitaba. La sangre brotando de sus venas y huyendo libre y carente de responsabilidades. Aunque fuera solo un poco...

Apoyó la cabeza contra la madera y con los ojos cerrados, se mordió los labios hasta por fin sentir el líquido espeso enjuagarle la boca.

Al otro lado de la puerta cerrada, Rachel Berry era testigo de todo lo que sucedida dentro de aquel cuartito de un metro por dos metros.

* * *

><p>Ya no quería volver a ver a Will, pero era difícil esquivarle cuando no hacía más que acosarla. Se sentía controlada todo el tiempo. Trece pares de ojos hacían turno para vigilarla todo lo que era posible. Sus ocasionales intentos de sorprenderles fueron inútiles. Eran más listos que ella y eran más.<p>

No quería gente en sus asuntos.

* * *

><p>La Navidad se acercaba. Los exámenes agobiaban a los alumnos, el frío helaba los huesos por la calefacción inútil de las aulas. Había pañuelos, estornudos y microbios reinando los pasillos del McKinley. Todo el mundo parecía querer ser feliz durante aquellos días marcados en el calendario. Pero el espíritu navideño no llamó a su puerta ese año.<p>

El ruido en el interior de las clases se filtraba a través de las puertas mientras Emma recorría el corredor. Sus zapatillas hacían ruido sordo sobre el mármol del suelo.

Entregó su dimisión a su superior y dio un par de vagas explicaciones. La firma del director se dibujó junto a la suya aceptando la pérdida de un miembro del equipo docente. Se negó a la baja. Ella no quería un descanso para volver en tres meses, quería desaparecer.

El día de final de trimestre sería su último en aquel lugar. Era el favorito de todos. Sin exámenes, era un día libre. Villancicos, risas, felicitaciones y regalos pasaban de mano en mano.

Obligada a estar sentada junto a él en el auditorio, esperaba que los chicos salieran al escenario.

Las canciones del día habían llegado también hasta sus oídos. No tenía la necesidad de volver a escucharlas en exclusiva, pero Will no la dejó levantar.

Le devolvía rudas palabras sobre rudas palabras. Pero ni siquiera así la hacía volver a su tono dulce de antes. Aunque lo ignorase, le estaba haciendo un favor amargándole sus últimos días. Es más difícil volver a un sitio cuando tus últimos recuerdos no son buenos.

La música empezó a inundar la sala con sus melodías. Ante sus ojos, los chicos se movían, ocupando sitios, bailando. Su cerebro desconectado no era consciente de la trabajada coreografía. Pero estaba lo suficientemente despierta para darse cuenta de que aquello no era un villancico.

Tan sólo tuvo que mirar a la derecha para verle estudiando sus facciones. No hubo nada que analizar cuando Emma desapareció por la puerta dejando la estrofa en el aire, sin saber lo _fucking perfect _que era.

* * *

><p>Sus pasos la perseguían por el aparcamiento. El frío le golpeaba las mejillas y le agrietaba los labios. Sus manos habían perdido la sensibilidad.<p>

La puerta del maletero chirriaba cuando se abrió. Empujó la caja de sus pertenencias al fondo, bien cerrada. Ya no le volvería a hacer falta durante un largo tiempo. Al menos iría acompañada de un par de mantas, la misma maleta con la que había dejado su casa tres meses y medio atrás y un par de trastos más. También tenía algunos batidos hechos a espaldas de su anfitriona. Todo lo que necesitaba cabía en aquel maletero, a excepción de su bolso que viajaría de copiloto.

Para entonces, las pisadas se habían parado a su lado. Habiéndola seguido para una cosa, ahora exigían respuestas a diferentes preguntas.

Su ida le tomaba por sorpresa. No le había contado a nadie que se iba, ni siquiera a la entrenadora. Había dejado el llavero con su nombre, "Zanahoria", en la mesa de su despacho mientras no estaba. Bajo ellas, una nota con un "Gracias" y su firma.

El miedo a que le impidiesen marchase le había aconsejado mantener el secreto. Will no debería haberla seguido. Él no lo entendía. No la entendía. Ella tampoco se explicaba. Eran causas perdidas. Estaba decidido.

No se dejó embadurnar por sus tiernas palabras. Le pidió que volviese a ver la actuación. Todos habían trabajado mucho por ella.

Sus manos no acertaban a encontrar el tirador de la puerta, pero las de Will si supieron llegar hasta su cintura y pegarla al auto. Un beso la hizo quedarse la primera vez, pero no la segunda.

Con sus labios aún presionando contra los suyos, su respiración empezó a acelerarse. No entendía por qué él siempre insistía en hacerlo todo más difícil de lo que ya era.

Le apartó bruscamente con una mirada de odio.

-No te necesito –le aseguró montándose por fin en el asiento de conductor y arrancando el motor.

Evitó volver a mirarle, ni siquiera a escondidas por el espejo retrovisor antes de torcer la esquina y perderle de vista para siempre.

Las lágrimas ya habían empezado a resbalar por su rostro, empañando la carretera.

_I don't know if I can yell any louder  
>How many time I've kicked you outta here?<br>__Or said something insulting?_

Sus dedos habían buscando consuelo encendiendo la radio.

_I always say how I don't need you  
>But it's always gonna come right back to this<br>Please, don't leave me..._

Y la música también se volvió contra ella. Aquellas eras las palabras ahogadas en su garganta que le gritaba a Will cada vez que se acercaba.

Una última estrofa escapó por los altavoces antes de que golpeara el aparto haciéndolo callar.

El coche se echó a un lado. Con el motor aún vibrando, dejó la cabeza caer sobre el volante para desahogarse.

_I forgot to say out loud how beautiful you really are to me  
>I can't be without, you're my perfect little punching bag<br>And I need you, I'm sorry_


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

Era medianoche cuando su cuerpo entumecido por fin salió de automóvil. Le zumbaba la cabeza de tanto conducir. Tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados de haber continuado llorando el resto del camino. Al menos no llevaba maquillaje que se le corriese.

Las luces de Navidad le habían quitado el protagonismo a las farolas que, celosas, no podían hacer nada más que ver cómo otras hacían su trabajo.

Dejó que el frío invernal le aclarase el rostro y las ideas y le congelase el resto del cuerpo. Sólo el abrigo la calentaba.

Se puso en marcha antes de que dejase de poder mover las manos.

Con su bolsa colgada en el hombro, se adentró en aquel motel en un sencillo barrio de Aurora. Un par de empleados hacían el turno de noche y encontraron un entretenimiento en acompañarla hasta su habitación. Gracias a la escasa luz de la lámpara del techo se podía distinguir lo básico y necesario del pequeño cuarto.

Soltó sus cosas sobre la silla y abrió la ventana de par en par. El calor que se había guardado en esas cuatro paredes durante todo el día desapareció en unos segundos.

Su cabeza se apoyó en el alfeizar y cerró los ojos. Estaba cansada, había sido un día largo dónde se comprimían muchos eventos. Todo había cambiado y ahora no era igual que esta mañana.

La cama sin deshacer recibió su cuerpo cubierto por su propia manta de viaje. No tardó en quedar dormida con los susurros del viento velando sus sueños.

* * *

><p>Le despertaron sus propios dientes castañeando. La noche a la intemperie le había helado hasta los huesos.<p>

El agua ardiendo cayó sobre sus hombros y resbaló hacia el resto de su cuerpo tratando de hacerlo entrar en calor. Poco a poco, paró de tiritar y volvió a tener una temperatura normal.

Evitó tocar nada que no fuera lo estrictamente necesario. La higiene del motel era dudosa. Ahora que el sol entraba por las ventanas, podía descubrir cosas que se le habían pasado por alto la noche anterior.

Devolvió la llave en el mostrador y tras cubrir el gasto regresó a su hogar ambulante, su coche. Un batido le esperaba en el maletero. Beberlo le hizo sentir como si estuviese de nuevo en Lima. Aquello se había acabado. Estaba cansada de su vida pasada, debía ser radical. Así fue como el resto de los vasos portátiles terminaron en el primer contenedor que encontró.

La calefacción del coche casi la hizo sudar bajo su jersey, pero no le importó. Aún tenía el cuerpo agarrotado.

Parada en el cruce, decidió donde quería despertar el día de Navidad. Ni importaba ni había prisas. Nadie la esperaba en el otro extremo. Con un suspiro, escogió una de las dos direcciones y siguió eligiendo la ruta a corazonadas el resto de su largo viaje.

* * *

><p>La grasa se extendía por todo el A3 doblado y plastificado. Sus dedos protegidos por un par de servilletas consiguieron abrirlo.<p>

Un muchacho joven se acercó a tomarle el pedido pero ella le dejó que le sirviese lo que le gustase más. Dos minutos después tenía ante ella un refresco de Cola. Azúcar, conservantes, gases... Las burbujas le hicieron cosquillas en la nariz cuando el vaso estuvo cerca de sus labios. Aquel gesto la hizo sentirse bien. Sin cañitas y sin limpiar el cristal.

Sonrió.

Acomodada en su asiento en la barra, miró el resto del local. Había varias almas solitarias como ella y un par de familias que terminaban los últimos kilómetros hasta la casa de sus familiares. Las paredes estaban decoradas con algo de espumillón y un par de luces aquí y allí con alguna inscripción. Cerca de ella, un Santa Claus gigante cantaba y bailaba si le echabas una moneda. En el televisor de la esquina todos los canales reproducían especiales de Navidad.

-Aquí tiene.

Su comida la esperaba impaciente de ser devorada.

Con el cuchillo giró la rebanada de pan para ver el interior. Era más comida de la que había visto junta los últimos cinco meses. Olía bien. Sabía bien. Le gustaba.

Cortó la mitad del bocadillo y empezó a comerlo con las manos. De pequeña lo había hecho todas las tardes, sentada en la mesa de la cocina con su hermano.

Un niño suplicaba a su padre por una moneda para el Santa Claus sin conseguir nada excepto terminar siendo ignorado. Abandonó su mesa y miró al muñeco con ansia, sin importarle que estuviera sucio y arañado. Seguro que la música sonaría a lata, pero con seis años eso no importa.

Una moneda del valor exacto que la máquina aceptaba, rodó del monedero de Emma y cayó en el suelo a los pies del niño.

Se agachó a recogerla y deseando que fuera suya, se la tendió a la mujer morena que comía sola en la barra.

-Se le ha caído esto, señorita.

-No, no lo creo –sonrió guiñándole un ojo.

La mirada del chiquillo se iluminó. Comprobó tres veces que se asemejaba a la moneda del dibujo y miró a Emma por última vez buscando su aprobación antes de meterla en la ranura. Saltó hacia atrás asustado cuando la máquina comenzó a realizar movimientos muy básicos mientras sonaba _Jingle Bells_.

Una sonrisa de autosatisfacción se escondió entre los mechones de su pelo.

Abrió la bolsita de kétchup y la echó sobre sus patatas. Hoy se sentía bien a pesar de un ligero embotamiento en su cabeza.

No serían una Navidades tan malas después de todo.

* * *

><p>Condujo el resto del día hasta llegar a Clarksville. Hacía varias horas que había anochecido, pero no era demasiado tarde.<p>

Su cuerpo se desplomó en la cama en cuanto la encontró. Tiritó bajo cuatro capas de manta. Sus ojos ardían al igual que su frente. Tenía fiebre. La noche a la intemperie no había sido sensata. Su propia tos no lo dejaba dormir a pesar de lo mucho que lo deseaba. Tampoco tenía fuerzas para hacer nada más.

Las luces a través de la cortina dibujaban formas divertidas en la habitación ante sus ojos. Se distrajo observándolas hasta que por fin cayó rendida...

* * *

><p>Despertó el día de Navidad sintiéndose enferma y embotada. Su cuerpo no respondía bien y no lo forzó.<p>

El sol le golpeaba travieso en los ojos, obligándola a ponerse de espaldas a la ventana y en el giro, golpearse la frente con la pared pegada a la cama. Cerró sus ojos ardientes de nuevo hasta medio día. Sólo entonces sus pies consiguieron llegar al borde de la cama y tocar el suelo.

Hacía años que no enfermaba. Se quedaría en la ciudad hasta mejorar.

Muy abrigada, se arrastró por las calles del pueblo de Tennessee hasta llegar a una farmacia. Los sobres de granulado efervescente supieron horribles. No respiró mientras tragaba el vaso de agua completo como su madre le había enseñado a hacer.

De entre todas las personas de su agenda telefónica, había sólo un número que era imprescindible marcar al menos por un día.

Cuando los cuatro dígitos de su PIN fueron correctamente aceptados, el aparato sufrió un bombardeo de vibraciones. Mensajes antiguos, llamadas perdidas, buzón de voz... Lo ignoró todo y llamó a "Casa".

Por primera vez, derramó mentiras sobre sus padres. Había habido veces en que no había contado toda la verdad, pero eso era diferente. Después de su fracaso con Carl, iba a pasar el tiempo con unas amigas fuera. Felices fiestas.

Su cabeza dormitaba sobre su mano mientras esperaba la llegada de una sopa bien calentita. Esa tarde no había niños que le alegrasen el día, sólo unas ganas de volver a esconderse entre las sábanas.

Su teléfono sonó sobresaltándola. Tardó en reconocer su propio tono de llamada.

_Will_

Tras pulsar un botón le permitió que siguiese vibrando pero sin sonar. En cuanto se cortó, extrajo la batería.

-Ahora no –le susurró al aparato inerte.

De nuevo descansando en la habitación de cortinas echadas del motel, pensó en el año anterior. Habían sido unas Navidades completamente diferentes. Ella tampoco era la misma. Apenas se reconocía a sí misma por su nombre. Le había sonado extraño cuando su madre se lo dijo por teléfono.

¿Era Emma? No era la misma Emma que todos creían conocer. Dudaba que siquiera hubiese existido esa persona. Ahora, ella iba a descubrirse a sí misma y nadie la podría parar.

Pero cuando se fuera la calentura...

* * *

><p>La fiebre desapareció junto con gran parte del malestar. Su cuerpo le pedía algo más que estar encerrada en esa habitación de mala muerte evitando mirar la telaraña de la esquina. Aún así, el paquete de pañuelos se negó a abandonarla.<p>

Había recorrido el camino desde la puerta del motel hasta su coche corriendo. Lo primero que hizo fue encender la calefacción y calentarse las manos con ella.

Media hora después, bajaba por el subterráneo del centro comercial hasta la planta -2.

Todavía había quien apuraba a hacer las últimas compras de Navidad. Había luces en todas las tiendas y algún que otro hombre fingiendo ser Santa Claus.

Olvidándose de los demás, se preocupó sólo por sí misma.

Primero necesitó ropa. Los percheros que solía visitar quedaron olvidados y sólo se acercó únicamente al resto.

Había decidido que no le gustaba vestir chándals. Ropa cómoda pero sin pasarse. Los vaqueros estaban bien. Mucha gente los llevaba, así que era perfecto. Sería fácil ser una más.

Como el frío aún golpeaba fuerte, debía abrigarse bien. La ropa de verano de su maleta ya no le servía. Jerséis de colores e incluso algún polar. Una bufanda y un par de guantes. Un gorro de lana. Un poco más de ropa interior sexy.

Mirándose los pies decidió que los zapatos estaban bien. Eran calentitos y cómodos. Y aunque la hacían sentirse cuatro centímetros más bajita, no le importaba demasiado.

Los precios eran importantes. No se sobrepasó.

En la línea de caja había un stand repleto de gafas de sol. Varias descansaron en el puente de su nariz mientras ella se observaba en el espejo. Le gustaron las últimas. Las compró.

Había una zona de ocio en la segunda planta. Olvidó todo lo que le solía gustar antes y buscó algo distinto. Tarareaba mientras pasaba los discos con su mano libre.

-P!nk –una voz adolescente la sobresaltó- _Please, Don't Leave Me_ –le buscó en la estantería de al lado y le dio el Cd antes de desaparecer en busca de su madre.

_Funhouse_, era el título que rezaba la carátula.

Amy Whinehouse y Neko Case también se unieron a ella junto con el último disco de unos maduros The B-52's.

Una novela negra de bolsillo la asustaría demasiado. Romántica era mejor en sus noches solitarias.

Repostó y siguió conduciendo.

* * *

><p>En el espejo picado de Rock Hill en Carolina del Sur, descubrió como sus rebeldes raíces pelirrojas habían conquistado territorio sobre su cabeza.<p>

Un tinte barato de la perfumería de la esquina fue lo que compró la mañana siguiente después de desayunar con un café caliente. No era necesario utilizarlo entero, bastaba con cubrir lo que era necesario.

El olor era insoportable mientras la espesa masa teñía su cabello. Con la cabeza bajo la ducha, dejó que el agua corriente se llevase todo lo innecesario por el desagüe. Luego se duchó para quedar completamente limpia. Se volvió a lavar el pelo aunque no fuese aconsejable. Estaba loca por sacar ese tufo de su cabeza. Necesitaría un par de duchas más para que el tinte que había manchado su piel terminase de desaparecer.

Se reflejaba desnuda en el espejo mientras pasaba el peine una y otra vez por su largo cabello, más allá de los hombros. No quedó un simple pelo sujeto a otro. Decidió recogerlo en una coleta tras darle muchas vueltas. Se balanceó mientras movía la cabeza. Así era más cómodo, aunque un mechón escapó a su control y resbaló sobre su rostro, rebelde.

La ropa interior negra con detalles en rojo, los pantalones ceñidos y un cómodo pero cálido jersey. Las gafas de sol oscurecieron la ya de por sí habitación en penumbra.

-Hola –se dijo-. Me llamo Rose. Encantada.

* * *

><p><em>Jacksonville<em> ponía un cartel a la entrada de la cuidad. Eso significaba que ya estaba en Florida. Siempre quiso visitarla. Recorrería toda la costa y disfrutaría de las bonitas playas. Pasearía, recogería conchas, vería las olas golpear las piedras y los barcos atracar en el puerto.

Celebraría el nuevo año a la orilla y le gritaría al mar _¡Feliz Año Nuevo!_ tan fuerte que se quedaría ronca. Sus pies descalzos harían salpicar las tímidas olas.

Esa noche no dormiría porque no habría sitio en ningún hostal, pero no le importaría porque la pasaría despierta mirando la luna sobre una roca.

Vería el amanecer en exclusiva y las gaviotas madrugadoras emprender el vuelo sobre su cabeza en busca de su primera caza del año.

Entonces se sentaría en el paseo marítimo y esperaría a que le sirvieran un café en cualquier sitio.

Su nueva vida comenzaría oficialmente.

Y como eso era lo que quería, eso hizo.

* * *

><p>El cuello le daba dolorosas punzadas. El día de Año Nuevo no abría nadie. Día de descanso en toda América. Se quedó sin café y si cama durante dos noches, así que tuvo que saber conformarse con el sillón reclinable de su coche. Una manta arrugada no era buena almohada.<p>

No le gustaba desconectar del mundo en un sitio visible a solo una luna rota de alcance, pero tuvo que admitirse que quizás tendría que volver a repetirlo otro día y debería estar preparada. No quería conseguir más dolores de cabeza.

La sociedad volvía a estar completamente en marcha cuando llegó a Miami el día cuatro. Era una bonita cuidad para visitar ahora que había dejado de huir y sólo viajaba.

Gracias a las direcciones de una señora, llegó a una de las sucursales de Sheets N'Things. Observada a escondidas por la gerente, recogió la bolsa y se fue sin darse cuenta de nada.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

Nevaba. A mediados de febrero, los copos caían del cielo y cubrían toda la tierra que encontraban. El frío no invitaba a pasear, y hacían de hacer la compra un martirio. En las calles de Twin Falls no había alma viviente porque todas se escondían junto a la chimenea o el alcohol. Las ruedas de los coches resbalaban por la carretera haciendo peligrar la vida de los insensatos conductores que se atrevieran a un viaje sin cadenas o incluso con ellas.

Como con un acuerdo general, cualquiera que hubiese llegado a la cuidad sólo para continuar adelante se había reunido en una venta a media milla del primer barrio periférico. El calor humano de la estancia era suficiente para hacer que se desprendiesen los abrigos y se remangasen los jerséis. Los vasos se deslizaban sobre la barra y los gritos se alzaban para hacerse comprensibles a través de una mesa. La máquina tragaperras de la esquina no hacía más que sonar. El humo del tabaco se alzaba hasta el techo e inundaba vías respiratorias.

A salvo en un banco casi al final de la barra, Emma pasaba la noche entretenida mirando a colegas con copas de más reír, parejas abrazarse sentadas sobre la misma silla, o camioneros solitarios maldecir la nieve que se acumulaba en el alfeizar de la ventaba.

A su vaso de toda la velada apenas le quedaba un dedo de licor que ella sabía aprovechar bien. Bebía porque no podía conducir, y se controlaba porque no estaba acostumbrada a ello.

-Sírvale otro a la señorita –un hombre de su edad había encontrado sitio de pie junto a ella, y ahora se apoyaba en un brazo mirándola. Detrás de sus labios se escondían unos bonitos dientes, tal y como a Emma le gustaban. Los ojos estaban enrojecidos por el tabaco, igual que los de todos en la habitación. Le sonrió mientras se bebía las últimas gotas de su copa y le ponía la nueva delante con una felicitación de su elección.

Otras veces se habían acercado hombres a ella. Viajaba sola y era una mujer joven, pero ninguno había conseguido más que unas risas y sonrisas. Tampoco le habían preguntado:

-¿Eres puta? –tenían que gritarse al oído para hablar.

El vaso paró a mitad del ascenso a sus labios durante unos segundos antes de terminar su trayecto.

-Depende –las cejas del desconocido se alzaron interrogantes a la respuesta-. De cuanto me pagues.

El silencio se impuso sobre ellos mientras se él pensaba la oferta y con la mirada decidía cuanto valía la pena pagar por ella.

Pero era sólo una broma, así que rieron.

Aunque había poca luz, era la suficiente para ver que tenía unos ojos bonitos. No le importaba pasar el resto de la noche allí sentada con él.

El alcohol le soltaba la lengua y hablaban y hablaban mientras los vasos se acumulaban delante de ellos. Sus manos se encontraban frecuentemente sobre la tabla de madera y sus alientos golpeaban los oídos de otro haciéndose cosquillas.

Se empezaba a marear, y era lo suficientemente responsable para empujar su bebida lejos. Él parecía divertirse por su poca resistencia encontrándose en un lugar como ese.

-Vamos a un sitio más tranquilo, Rose.

Ya tiraba de su mano, guiándola a través de todo aquel trajín de gente hasta las escaleras de ascendían al piso superior donde se encontraban las habitaciones. El ruido se filtraba a través del suelo de madera que crujía bajo sus pies. La mitad del peso de ella caía sobre su brazo al que se aferraba con ambas manos. La pared presionaba contra su espalda a la vez que los labios del desconocido sobre los suyos. Emma no se sentía bien. El efecto del alcohol había aumentando por haberse puesto de pie.

Ya estaban cerca de su habitación donde él le había ofrecido descansar hasta que se recuperarse.

Le zumbaban los oídos y la cabeza parecía que quisiese explotar. Sólo era capaz de distinguir sombras, y fueron muchas la que vio cuando fue empujada dentro de aquella pequeña estancia que seguía estando llena de gente que no podía enfocar. Se volvió en busca de su amigo que ya no era tan amable. Fue prácticamente arrastrada a un rincón libre y cayó al suelo. Su fuerza menguada no fue capaz de volverla a poner derecha. Si levantaba una mano del suelo, perdía el equilibro.

Le arañó el cuero cabelludo cuando la obligó a ponerse de rodillas con un tirón de su pelo.

Sus manos buscaban desesperadamente algo a lo que aferrarse y no volver a estrellarse contra los paneles de madera. Se sujetó a la tela áspera de sus pantalones vaqueros. No había hecho fuerza suficiente para que cedieran, pero ella chocó contra sus piernas desnudas. Se tapó la cabeza con las manos, asustada. Era algo más que el alcohol lo que anestesiaba sus sentidos y lo convertía todo en una pesadilla de la que no despertaba.

Esta vez no le dio tiempo a caerse cuando le sintió forzar su boca sin preguntar antes. La aferraba de nuevo fuertemente por el pelo para mantenerla vertical. La sacudió.

-Come, puta.

Quiso gritar pero no pudo. Aquel bastardo le obstruía la boca.

El ritmo se aceleraba y cada vez se hundía más dentro de ella. El roce constante con su campanilla le creaba náuseas que quedaban contenidas. A veces se escapaba y terminaba frotándose contra cualquier otra parte de su rostro, dándole el tiempo suficiente para poder coger aire antes de que volviese a atacarla.

Si antes solo conseguía distinguir sombras, sus lágrimas agolpadas en sus ojos se lo impedían también.

Y entonces, el espeso líquido empezó a verterse dentro de ella sin tomar cuidado de si tenía que resbalar por la laringe o por la faringe.

Tosió y se estremeció cuando se vio libre en el suelo. Lo primero que hizo cuando ambas manos estaban sobre la madera, fue dejar de contener sus náuseas. Con torpeza, conseguió arrastrarse entre más cuerpos desnudos y sudorosos que gritaban y gemían escandalosamente.

No recordaba el camino hacia la puerta, y aunque nunca había estado lejos de ella, parecía que no podría llegar a alcanzarla.

Una vez en el pasillo, fue capaz de ponerse de pie y huir aferrada a las paredes. Sin saber si la seguían, apresuraba el paso todo lo que podía.

Por el primer tramo de escaleras rodó y su muñeca se torció de una manera que al moverla veía las estrellas del nublado cielo de febrero.

Nadie en el bar la vio descender los últimos escalones y salir directamente del local en vez de pedir ayuda a aquella montaña de gente. El miedo en sus venas sólo le pedía que corriese, que fuese lo más lejos que pudiese de aquel hombre que la había emborrachado y drogado para aprovecharse de ella sexualmente en una orgía montada en una habitación barata de una venta de carretera.

Sus pies se hundieron en la nieve y los copos la atacaron por arriba. Escasa de ropa de abrigo a la intemperie una noche de temperatura inferior a cero grados era razón suficiente para que sus dientes castañeasen dentro de su boca tan fuerte que le dolía. Sus manos perdían sensibilidad cuando por fin consiguió sacar las llaves de su bolsillo del pantalón e introducirlas en la cerradura.

Apoyada en la puerta abierta, su cuerpo temblaba por las arcadas que volvían a subir por su garganta y terminaron sobre el suelo del aparcamiento.

La radio saltó sola cuando el motor se encendió al fin tras muchos intentos de descongelar el motor, pero se apagó a base de golpes.

Sus neumáticos no eran aptos para ese tipo de terreno. Tras dos millas de carretera recta, el coche derrapó en la primera curva que fue incapaz de tomar. Se salió por la cuneta y cuando el vehículo paró bruscamente al encontrarse con un árbol, su frente chocó contra el cristal delantero abriéndose una brecha. Si se hubiese puesto el cinturón, podría haber evitado el impacto que resquebrajó un poco más el roto cristal. La ventanilla izquierda había sido atravesada por una rama y el frío y la nieve entraba en el coche. El capo se había medio levantado y el faro derecho ya no emitía luz.

Jadeaba mientras buscaba a tientas su teléfono móvil en la guantera. Su muñeca herida se resentía, pero la ignoró. Ahora era incapaz de encajar bien la batería en su interior. La sangre le resbalaba por los ojos y por más que tratara de apartarla volvía más.

Había olvidado su cumpleaños. Cuatro simples dígitos que formaban su código PIN. Luchaba por mantener los ojos abiertos cuando por fin fue aceptado. Estaba perdiendo la batalla. Cuando era capaz de abrirlos no podía enfocar bien, y sus dedos torpes y temblorosos no sabían marcar el número de emergencias.

Podía simplemente cerrar los ojos para dormir hasta que alguien la encontrase tirada en el camino.

Ya sólo le quedaba marcar aceptar, pero quedó inconsciente antes de saber si lo había conseguido.

* * *

><p>Respiraba. Podía sentir su pecho subir y bajar con el cambio de volumen de sus pulmones. Lento, constante y rítmico, como el latido de su corazón. La sangre se deslizaba por sus venas como en un tobogán acuático, llegando a cada minúsculo lugar de su organismo para alimentarlo. Qué cuerpo más ruidoso tenía.<p>

Había más cosas en aquel lugar aparte de sí misma. Una ventana por donde entraba la claridad que le golpeaba en los ojos, y algún aparato cerca de ella que comenzó a pitar cada vez más rápido conforme pasaba el tiempo. Una puerta al fondo se abrió dejando entrar a unos pasos apresurados que se frenaron a su lado. Poco después, el pitido cesó.

Parpadeó un par de veces y lo primero que enfocó fue el busto de su enfermera, inclinada sobre ella para toquetear los aparatos. Poco a poco, el resto de la habitación empezó a formarse ante sus ojos, parecida a como la había pintado en su cabeza.

Su mano viajó hasta su antebrazo, pero le impidieron que tocarse las vías que se agarraban a sus venas.

La muñeca que se había herido al caer por las escaleras estaba vendada para impedir que la moviese. No estaba fracturada, pero sí tenía un esguince. Algunos moratones y arañazos por el resto del cuerpo. Le habían cosido la brecha de la frente, cinco puntos. Su temperatura se elevaba un poco por su exposición a la nieve mientras llegaba la ambulancia.

Los analgésicos en vena le impedían que sintiera dolor, pero también la adormilaban durante todo el tiempo.

El doctor la visitó, relatándole su expediente, tratamiento y cuándo sanaría. Estaba bien, no tenía por qué preocuparse.

Dos días después de haber despertado, llegó Will.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

La fría pregunta no era la clase de recibimiento que él esperaba. Sin sonrisas, sin gesto de alivio. Había atravesado más de medio Estados Unidos en coche sólo por ella, porque era la última llamada en su teléfono móvil.

Aquel no era momento para discusiones.

Con el alta firmada por el médico a la mañana siguiente, era libre de irse. Pero no tenía coche, no tenía sus cosas, no tenía nada.

Se volvió hacia Will al que había dejado atrás en su carrera al exterior del hospital. Sin otra opción, se veía obligada a sentarse como copiloto. Observar el paisaje por la ventanilla no era por lo que estaba allí.

Había parado de nevar durante su ausencia, pero aún quedaba restos en los tejados, sobre algunos coches, en los contenedores. No había peligro de accidente. Además, los neumáticos llevaban cadenas.

Parecía mentira que el agua volviese a resbalar por su piel, calentándola y limpiándola al mezclarse con el jabón. Envuelta en su toalla, no había en el cuarto de baño más que la ropa sucia que trajo del hospital, que vistió en la nevada. Sucia, llena de mugre y sangre no volvería a ponérsela por tercera vez, ni siquiera pasaría por la lavandería. Pero no tenía ninguna muda de repuesto y un hombre la esperaba al otro lado de la puerta.

Allí estaba, la bolsa sobre la cama doble. Y su bolso al lado. Repartidas entre ambos estaban todas las pertenencias del interior de su coche aplastado. Las gafas de sol se habían roto por la mitad quedando inservibles. El CD de Amy Whinehouse había quedado atrapado en el interior de la disquetera y era imposible de sacar. La carcasa del de Neko Case se había arañado, pero podía seguir escuchandose y el de P!nk seguía tal y como el día de la compra, sin abrir. Toda su documentación y dinero seguían en la cartera. Cualquier otra cosa perdida no sería echada en falta.

Para cuando estuvo presentable, Will ya había vuelto con un par de sándwiches y café.

El silencio yacía pesado entre ellos, molestándoles y golpeándoles los oídos.

-Dicen que ibas borracha –dijo levantando la mirada del pan y la fijó en ella- y que habías consumido drogas –seguía fingiendo que le ignoraba, pero sus muelas habían parado de masticar-. Y... y había restos de semen en tu boca.

La silla se cayó con brusquedad cuando se levantó.

-No –le advirtió amenazándole con el dedo.

Desde que había recuperado la conciencia aquel mediodía en el hospital luchaba por no pensar en lo sucedido. No quería saberlo. Los recuerdos seguían borrosos en su cabeza. No recordaba mucho más a partir de cuando el desconocido le pidió una copa y comenzaron a hablar. Sabía lo que había pasado, pero no cómo revivirlo en su mente como una película. Ni siquiera cuando sucedió estaba lo suficiente claro.

Había sido una experiencia mala que había pasado y ahora estaba bien.

La mano de Will frotaba su brazo sano para calmarla, pero ella se retiró asqueada. La sujetó por la muñeca antes de que huyera más lejos, lo suficientemente fuerte para que no se volviese a escapar.

-Vamos a hablar.

Le golpeó de nuevo para que la soltase. Podría hablar todo lo que quisiera, pero ella no diría ninguna una palabra que quisiera oír.

Su mano apretó aún más haciéndole daño a propósito para conseguir que cediese.

-Suéltame, Will –le advirtió evitando hacer una mueca de dolor-, o gritaré.

-¿Igual que cuando ese capullo te violaba? –nada más escapar las palabras de su boca se arrepintió de haberlas pronunciado.

El golpe resonó por toda la habitación; su mano lastimada se resintió cuando abofeteó fuertemente la mejilla de Will, pero le dejó paralizado el tiempo suficiente para que pudiera escapar dando un portazo.

* * *

><p>Era de noche cuando la puerta de la habitación de abrió con un crujido. Las luces del interior ya estaban apagadas y sólo se escuchaba silencio.<p>

Sus pasos hicieron crujir el suelo de madera. Un chasquido indicó que la puerta se cerraba a su espalda.

Lentamente, sus ojos se acostumbraban a la penumbra. Un bulto en la cama le indicó que Will ya dormía. Si se acercaba más podría oír su respiración.

Sus cosas estaban sobre la silla. Podría simplemente cogerlas e irse. Si no se las hubiese dejado cuando se fue por la mañana, no habría vuelto. Pero tampoco tenía a dónde ir ni cómo ir. Su coche había quedado inservible.

La cremallera chirrió mientras se abría y una caja cayó al suelo. Acercándose a la ventana pudo leer que eran analgésicos traídos por Will de la farmacia. Al tomarlos, el dolor, sobre todo de su muñeca, disminuyó. Deseó haber tenido más de esa durante el día.

Ni siquiera se molestó en esconderse en el baño para cambiar su ropa por el camisón. Aunque él quisiera verla, estaba demasiado oscuro para distinguir poco más que su sombra en el rincón.

La mitad libre de la cama la esperaba con las sábanas cálidas que le borrarían el frío de la calle. Le daba la espalda al hombre y la cara a la ventana. No había estrellas en ese cielo y la luna jugaba al escondite con las nubes que bailaban con el viento. Tumbada allí durante eternidades, espiaba las travesuras nocturnas de la naturaleza.

Las yemas de sus dedos comenzaron a acariciarle la piel expuesta. Al principio apenas llegaba a rozarla, pero después adquirió la confianza necesaria para tocarla, piel con piel.

Se preguntaba si sabría que estaba despierta, o que ella sabía que él también lo estaba.

Las caricias la relajaron y la recorrieron haciéndola sentir como nunca antes lo había hecho. Sus labios besaban su piel expuesta, combinando con otra clase de toques que la hacían estremecerse y suspirar. Su boca formó un gemido silencioso y sus ojos se abrieron para ver la luna sin nubes mientras alcanzaba por primera vez el placer de un orgasmo.

Sus labios se inclinaron para besarla, pero ella le rechazó.

* * *

><p>No se pronunció una palabra sobre la noche anterior, ni tampoco sobre cualquier otra cosa. Salieron a mediodía, con las cosas de Emma en el maletero del coche azul y la radio ocupando el incómodo silencio entre ambos. Ella ni siquiera se había dignado a mirarle. El paisaje se movía ante sus ojos mientras las horas pasaban y la luz variaba.<p>

-Quiero conducir yo –pero con una muñeca lastimada no se lo permitió.

A veces, la boca de él se abría para decir algo, pero volvía a cerrarse arrepentida. Necesitaba saber lo que tenía en la cabeza, pero ella se negaba a dar respuestas exactas, o compartir lo que llevaba dentro y sólo hacía falta mirarla para saber que eso era lo que la estaba comiendo por dentro. No sabía quién era aquella mujer tan diferente a la que una vez fue su amiga o si ni siquiera esta seguía existiendo en algún lugar dentro de ese disfraz.

-¿Cómo sabes que esta no soy yo y la otra es sólo un disfraz? Nunca has sabido quién soy, así que deja de hacer como si me conocieras –le respondió con sequedad bajándose del coche y caminado sola hasta la cantina sin importarle que él pudiese apretar el pedal y abandonarla sin nada más que lo puesto.

El volante pagó su enfado e impotencia antes de que con un portazo y mucha resignación la siguiera.

* * *

><p>-No voy a volver a Lima.<p>

Su fingido estado de sueño le impedía darle una respuesta negativa a su afirmación.

Ella seguía en el sillón que había arrastrado hasta la ventana. Volvía a ser de noche y volvían a estar a oscuras en la habitación. Aunque él hacía tiempo que se tumbó en la cama, ambos sabían que seguía despierto.

La ventana chirrió al abrirse y un rastro de hojas y suciedad cayó cuando se sentó en el bajo alfeizar. El viento le golpeaba la piel semidesnuda y poco después, su cuerpo tiritaba por la baja temperatura.

Seguía temblando cuando el algodón manchado de _Betadine_ presionaba ligeramente sobre su frente. El agua acompañó al analgésico por el tobogán de su garganta. Desgraciadamente, no tenía pastillas que curasen lo que ella sentía.

Tosía mientras empujaba el cierre de nuevo. Deseaba ser libre para poder moverse con el viento y recorrer todo el mundo, pero siempre terminaba encerrada en sus limitaciones materiales.

Su frente se recostó sobre el frío cristal mientras dejaba escapar dos lágrimas amargas por su rostro, que supieron saladas al tocar sus labios.

Sus pies descalzos caminaron hasta la cama y subieron a ella.

La oscuridad no le impedía saber que seguía mirándola como hacía desde que se tumbó.

-¿Puedes hacerme entrar en calor como hiciste ayer?

Por supuesto que podía.

* * *

><p>El sillón cambió de posición por última vez. El espejo retrovisor se inclinó un poco más. La llave hizo contacto en el motor y arrancó. Acarició el volante tratando de ajustarse al vehículo ya que él no se podría ajustar a ella.<p>

Cuando estuvo preparada, abandonó el aparcamiento antes de que las primeras luces del alba la delatasen.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

Hacía casi medio año que había girado la llave en la cerradura de su piso para abandonarlo. Hacía dos meses que había abandonado Lima. Hacía una semana que había dejado a Will con su ropa y su cartera en un hostal a un día de viaje de Lima. Hacía dos días que el hospital de St. George le había quitado los puntos de la frente y cambiado las vendas por una muñequera. Y hacía diez minutos que había comenzado a fumar.

Sentada en un frío banco de un parque, hizo que su nuevo mechero crease las primeras llamas. Su mano las acariciaba sin llegar nunca a tocarlas. Le calentaba la piel superficialmente, dejándola que se volviese a enfriarse nada más alejarse.

-¡Auch!

Cayó al suelo rebotando en las baldosas. Poco a poco, se había calentado la parte superior, quemándole los dedos que lo sujetaban. Aguardó al lado de su bolso mientras apretujaba el plástico de protección hasta que se convirtiera en una bola.

Nunca había fumado antes. El peso del cigarro entre sus dedos era una sensación extraña. Extrajo de su memoria recuerdo de su niñez, cuando observaba a su padre crear aros de humo junto a la ventana. Con una copia en la cabeza de la técnica, la boquilla se posó en sus labios y con una mano protegió la mecha de las adversidades de la naturaleza. Encenderlo, resultó más difícil de lo que parecía.

El humo inundó sus pulmones en la primera bocanada, se burlaron de ella y corrieron fuera cuando fueron obligados a salir mediantes toses. Nadie dijo nunca que el primer cigarro sabía bien. Aquella masa de sustancias tóxicas se apoderaba de sus vías respiratorias, dominando de su cuerpo por unos segundos. Haría falta mucha práctica para saber crear circunferencias. Sólo cuando por fin se consumió, supo expulsar el humo sin toser. Estaba aprendiendo.

* * *

><p>-¿Eres una camarera de Alabama?<p>

Le sentó en una mesa cerca de la ventana. A través de los cristales, podía ver la gente ir y venir por la acera. Antes de que otra pregunta escapase de sus labios, tenía una cerveza delante de él y ella había desaparecido de nuevo entre la multitud.

A principios de abril, los ahorros con los que había abandonado la ciudad y recorrido Estados Unidos habían menguado. Había sido cuestión de tiempo que hubiese tenido que empezar a trabajar. Daleville era el sitio perfecto. Podía conducir hasta la costa si algún día le apetecía oír le mar golpeando las rocas y el viento salado sobre sus mejillas. No era para siempre, era por ahora.

Hacía dos semanas que caminaba hacia allí desde su hostal a dos kilómetros. La sensación de familiaridad se adueñaba más de ella cada día que pasaba. Era la primera vez que pasaba tanto tiempo en un sitio desde que comenzó su viaje. Podría aguantarlo un poco más. Cuando se cansase, sólo tenía que dejar el delantal sobre el mostrador y no volver a aparecer. Cobraba por horas.

Todo el mundo estaba felizmente atendido cuando se deslizó en el asiento frente a Will. Un sorbo de su cerveza resbaló por su garganta sin ni siquiera pedir permiso. Sus ojos no se despegaban de la chapa. "Rose". Nunca escapó ese nombre de su boca. Emma, todo el tiempo sería Emma por mucho que ella lo negase.

Un mechón fue devuelto detrás de su oreja mientras el llavero era rescatado de su bolsillo para ir a naufragar sobre la mesa.

Su coche. El que fue tomado prestado sin preguntar regresaba a su dueño.

Con la promesa de que le invitaba, sus piernas se propusieron seguir paseándose entre las mesas dando fin al encuentro. Pero no había luchado por que le contestase una llamada y viajado en incómodos autobuses sólo para recoger su vehículo e irse. No. Su insistencia la hizo ceder. Su turno terminaba en dos horas.

La luna ya cubría el cielo y se encontraba con las estrellas. El humo bien domado que se desprendía de entre sus labios corría a elevarse con ellas. Los pasos se alejaban entre sí como evitando caminar cerca de un desconocido.

Un triste conejo de Pascua en la solitaria mesa. La cama hecha. El armario con su ropa y la bolsa con sus pertenencias. Un pequeño cuarto de baño con ducha.

Comieron el chocolate, se cambiaron, ella volvió a fumar en la ventana y entonces se acostaron en la cama, cada uno apretujado en su correspondiente esquina. Estaban demasiado cansados para discutir de nuevo.

* * *

><p>Eran apenas las cinco de la mañana cuando sus pies se bajaron de la cama en silencio. Despacio, con cuidado, evitando que el suelo crujiese con sus pisadas despertando a Will. La respiración contenida mientras alcanzaba el cuarto de baño. Temerosa de tragar saliva por si no le daba tiempo a llegar.<p>

Escupió en el lavabo y le enjuagó la boca.

Bajo el fluorescente amarillo, su reflejo no le devolvía buen aspecto. Podía sentir el peso de las bolsas bajo sus ojos.

Se recriminó haber cenado el Conejo mientras sus rodillas protegidas por el pantalón de chándal temblaban en el duro suelo. Varios mechones de pelo se escapaban de su revuelto recogido. Los nudillos palidecían por la fuerza con la que se sujetaba a la taza del váter para aguantar allí mientras se vaciaba de sus últimas comidas.

No podía seguir así, un día y otro cuando su dieta se había reducido mucho para evitar aquello. Odiaba aquello. Lo _odiaba_. Era asqueroso y sucio. Le costaba hacer desaparecer el sabor de su boca. De todas las cosas desagradables que se había provocado, esa era la única que evitaba todo lo posible.

Mareada, se recostó contra la pared. El ardor en su garganta y las lágrimas picando en sus ojos cerrados. Cuando los párpados volvieron a abrirse, le encontraron mirándola en el umbral de la puerta. En su cara de decepción se adivinaba que no sería fácil hacerle creer que ella no había provocado nada.

Sus brazos se alzaron hacia él pidiendo ser levantada de allí.

La alzó, una mano en su muslo y la otra en la parte bajo de su espalda mientras ella se agarraba con las piernas a su cintura y envolvía los brazos alrededor de su cuello, donde escondió el rostro. Olía a como recordaba. A él, a hombre; a pasado.

-No sé qué voy a hacer contigo.

Cuando su espalda tocó cama se envolvió a sí misma de espaldas a él. Trató de no hacer ruido al llorar.

Mientras, Will la escuchaba en silencio con la mirada fija el techo. No la creía. No podía creerla porque siempre se lo ocultaba todo.

* * *

><p>Quedaba una hora para que terminase su turno. Él había vuelto a sentarse en la mesa del día anterior a esperarla. Durante todo el tiempo, se mantuvo alejada de él. Estaba evitando la maldita conversación todo lo que podía, pero en sesenta minutos ya no podría seguir escapando. No quería que llegase nunca ese momento, no quería discutir con él.<p>

En cambio, su cuerpo entero se moría por dejar de andar de un lado para otro y poder dejarse caer en una silla con la cabeza agachada. La fatiga de esa madrugada seguía persistiendo, y no era por el hambre de llevar todo el día alimentada a base de zumos de naranja. El papel higiénico que había colocado horas antes bajo su pantalón había perdido su posición inicial, dejando sus heridas a merced de la rugosa tela vaquera. Heridas que él le había obligado a infligirse a escondidas cuando rescató de su subconsciente el sentimiento de fracaso y debilidad.

Y en una hora, cuando la volviese a mirar con pena y desaprobación, la haría volver a tropezar con una roca que creyó haber superado.

Él siempre le dejaba un saco de emociones que no le había pedido.

En una mesa diferente, en un local diferente, estaban frente a frente tan sólo separados por sus respectivas copas.

-Ya te he devuelto las llaves, puedes irte con el coche. Estaba ahorrando para comprarme uno de todas formas.

No había disculpas porque no podía decir que realmente sintiera dejarle tirando. Ni siquiera le preocupaba cómo se las había arreglado los últimos meses o cuántas horas había pasado en un sucio autobús hasta llegar allí. Quería saber lo menos posible sobre él.

Pero no él iba a irse tan rápidamente. El vehículo había sido tan sólo una excusa para que se volvieran a encontrar.

-Estás cogiendo malos hábitos. Vas a echarte a... –empezó a decir mientras observaba los cubitos de hielos hundirse y volver a flotar.

-¡No! –le cortó. Su mano se alzó para hacerle callar. Ella pensaba que estaba mejorando mucho. ¡Trabajaba en un bar! Jamás en su otra vida se le habría ocurrido hacer eso. Mesas sucias y pringosas, vasos de otras personas donde flotaban cosas que no deberían estar allí... Estaba perfectamente. Quizás un poco enferma, pero sólo físicamente, así que no contaba para ella.

Pero él no pensaba igual y le rebatió. Así es como comenzaron a discutir. Él queriéndose meter en su vida, y ella echándolo.

Otro trago bajó por su garganta y se apretó el vientre en un intento de frenar el dolor cada vez más agudo.

-¿Qué más te da? Es _mi_ vida.

-Tu vida es importante para mí.

-¿Y si yo no te quiero más en ella?

Las palabras cayeron como un cubo de agua fría sobre él. Algo que siempre había intuido pero que cuando por fin lo pronunció en voz alta, le dio una bofetada. Estaba siendo egoísta impidiéndole vivir como ella quería y tratando de traerla de nuevo a su lado. Si de verdad la quería, debía desistir y aceptar el hecho de que estar lejos era lo mejor para ella.

* * *

><p>Una pastilla y un vaso de agua la acompañaron a la cama esa noche. Apenas había anochecido cuando su cuerpo ya estaba escondido bajo las sábanas tratando de conciliar el sueño.<p>

Los labios de Will encontraron el camino hasta su frente y le apartó el pelo cuando la creyó dormida. En la misma ventana donde ella había fumado el día anterior, vio pasar las nubes y salir las estrellas hasta que fue a acompañarla al insomnio.

* * *

><p>Su entrecejo se lamentaba por la fuerza con la que cerraba los ojos. La lengua también se apretaba contra su paladar y las mandíbulas temblaban.<p>

A pesar de la capa de sudor que la recubría, las sábanas la seguían cubriendo.

Quería dormirse y que cuando despertase la mañana siguiente, todo hubiese desaparecido.

Oía la respiración pesada de Will, indicándole que por fin había sucumbido al mundo de los sueños. Le envidió.

Sus piernas entumecidas por la tensión hicieron un acuerdo con el resto de su cuerpo para levantase de la cama. No había movido un músculo durante horas.

En la oscuridad de la habitación, su silueta se deslizaba hacía el pequeño baño. El fluorescente le dañó los ojos con su salvaje parpadeo.

Dejó correr un rato el agua antes de refrescarse el rostro.

Cerró sus ojos mientras sus codos se apoyaban en el lavabo. Dolía más de lo que podía soportar, más que nunca antes. Un gemido se escapó valientemente, animando a otros a seguir su ejemplo.

Tenía nauseas del propio dolor.

Escupió y se enjuagó la boca.

Y ese olor... La mareaba. Era el mismo que la había acosado en la cama. Tan familiar...

Entonces fue cuando bajó la mirada y lo vio todo. Gritó. Se tambaleó hasta estar apoyada en la pared y no pudo aguantar más su peso. Gritó.

Sus manos temblorosas trataban de bajar su pantalón y sus pies lo patearon lejos de ella. Estaban cubiertos de sangre. Emma estaba cubierta de sangre. Sangre que manchaba su ropa y viajaba de entre sus piernas hacia abajo hasta los tobillos.

No podía parar de gritar. Sus manos sucias se mantenían asustadas en el aire, con temor de poder hacer más daño si hacía contacto físico con algo.

La puerta de abrió de golpe sin ni siquiera un aviso. Will la observaba inmovilizado desde el marco. No reaccionaba. La veía inclinada, vomitando lo poco que tenía en el estómago, sentada sobre un charco de su propia sangre.

-¡Haz algo! –le gritó. Lágrimas salvajes corriendo por su rostro- ¡Haz algo, maldita sea! ¡No te quedes ahí mirando mientras pierdo a _tu_ bebé!

Las últimas cuatro palabras fueron la bofetada que le hizo salir del trance.

Le desnudó la cintura y presionó una toalla contra ella. La blancura pronto se tornó carmesí con el mero roce.

-Voy a llamar a la ambulancia –le susurró. Su voz trataba de ocultar en miedo que sentía transformándole en serenidad.

Pero los dedos de ella aferrándose a su camiseta no se lo permitían. Le suplicaba una y otra vez que hiciese algo, que lo hiciese parar. Le golpeaba enfadada porque él no podía hacer nada más que estar allí con ella y soportar sus acusaciones y sus débiles puños.

* * *

><p>Volvía a estar limpia, tumbada a un lado de la cama. Su llanto había quedado reducido en las últimas horas a sollozos eventuales.<p>

Él ocupaba un sillón cercano. Su rostro estaba surcado por lágrimas que habían llovido silenciosas hasta escampar.

El olor a sangre aún les perseguía, riéndose de su desgracia e instalándose en su cerebro para siempre. Olor a pérdida e impotencia.

-No me dijiste que estabas embarazada –su voz ronca le recriminaba haberle ocultado un hecho tan importante. Las manos le sostenían la cabeza y escondían los dedos entre sus rizos. Por segunda vez perdía un bebé, aunque el primero nunca hubiese existido y hubiese conocido al último demasiado tarde para darle tiempo a haberle dirigido una palabra de cariño.

Era la primera vez que creaba una vida y sólo mientras la perdía fue consciente de ella. Porque fue en aquel momento, al mirar hacia abajo y descubrir el caos, cuando supo con certeza lo que había sucedido. Lo que estaba sucediendo. No necesitaba un médico que se lo contase.

-Podrías haber hecho algo –tenía que acusar a alguien más que a sí misma. El peso de lo ocurrido le venía demasiado grande-. Jamás volveré a tener sexo de nuevo –su rostro buscó un hueco para ocultarse entre sus propios brazos mientras se repetía la promesa con más fuerza en su cabeza. Nunca jamás. Nunca. Ninguna vez le trajo nada bueno.

Una mano cayó sobre su hombro y le dio un ligero apretón tratando de explicar que no había sido culpa de nadie.

-Vuelve a Lima conmigo, Emma –suplicó una vez más. Y nuevamente, se negó.

Sería la última vez que se lo pidiese.

* * *

><p>La quietud reinaba en la habitación cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo. Nada allí podía indicar lo que había sucedido horas antes. Era sólo Emma, acabada de despertar, con la luz de la ventana golpeándola de frente. El sol lucía ya alto. A través del cristal, el coche de Will continuaba en el aparcamiento. Todo era una farsa, porque sí había ocurrido algo en realidad. Sólo la mitad de su cama era sincera, mostrando el horror de la verdad.<p>

Apenas doce horas antes había tenido un aborto y perdido a su primer bebé. Al bebé de Will. Y todo era culpa suya. Durante el embarazo había bebido, fumado, dormido poco, mantenido una mala dieta alimenticia y perdido sangre a propósito. No podía sorprenderse de que hubiese ocurrido. Había sido una mala madre. _Sería_ una mala madre. Era demasiado egoísta para criar bien a un niño. Incluso Will se había ido, huyendo. Huyendo de los problemas y de lo que fuese mal como ella siempre hacía. Huyendo de sus continuos rechazos. Le culpaba y sabía que lo hacía sin razón. Por una vez, habría preferido que se quedase con ella.

Le esperó. Le esperó durante días enteros, semanas completas hasta que se dio cuenta de que no iba a volver más a buscarla. Definitivamente, le había perdido. Ella misma le había echado. Y ahora que no le tenía era lo que más deseaba. Necesitaba sentir sus brazos a su alrededor, para poder dejar de pensar mientras la envolvía protectoramente.

Porque no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo has perdido.

Largos mechones caían sobre la blanca superficie del lavabo. Ayudada de su reflejo, la tijera cortaba aquí y allí en su melena. Pelo corto, de nuevo, más que la última vez. Sus dedos lo despeinaron mientras se contemplaba.

-¿Quién eres? –esta vez no tenía respuesta para esa pregunta.

_I'm so lonely... _

_I'm so tired... _

_I wish I was the moon tonight..._

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** El próximo ya es el último capítulo ^^_  
><em>


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

La alegría brotaba en el edificio público, extendiéndose entre los presente como una nube de pólvora cuando por fin fueron realmente conscientes de que su etapa en el instituto terminaba y comenzaba otra dónde fuera que hubiesen elegido. Alumnos graduados que abandonaban el McKinley, cediendo su lugar a otros nuevos que pisarían por primera vez la escuela secundaria en septiembre.

Un caos.

Por donde quiera que lo mirase, principio y final de curso significaban un montón de papeles que organizar, arreglar y presentar con fecha límite. El estrés de última hora, los errores y las perdidas... Emma lo sabía muy bien, pero por una vez, era completamente ajena a todo eso. Otra persona estaría tirándose de los pelos porque faltaba la orla de un alumno mientras ella lo veía todo desde lejos.

Echaba de menos su despacho reluciente, el olor a productos de limpieza, las carpetas rebosantes y los panfletos. Siempre le había gustado su trabajo, el McKinley. Pensaba en él y los buenos recuerdos florecían rápidamente, dejando enterrados a los que debían de estarlo.

Pero sentía que no podía volver, que ella también se había graduado y el instituto era sólo un lugar donde echar la vista atrás y sonreír.

Por eso se quedó ajena a la fiesta, esperando en un coche que no le pertenecía.

* * *

><p>-Llegué a pensar que de verdad no volverías.<p>

Y ella también. Se lo había repetido tantas veces a sí misma en la cabeza que se convenció de ello. Durante seis meses, su mapa de los Estados Unidos había perdido el territorio de Ohio ocultándose detrás de una gran nube. Pero el viento que la azotaba y le revolvía el pelo se había vuelto más fuerte que nunca hasta liberar el quincuagésimo estado. Después de tratar de ignorarlo tanto tiempo, había entendido que no era un lugar del que huir, si no que aceptar. Y regresando, aceptaba la vida que había vivido en aquella ciudad. Su pasado. Y también parte de su presente.

Un presente que volvía a New York al día siguiente con una nueva oportunidad de triunfar sobre los escenarios de Broadway.

-Deberías volver a casa, Emma.

No la invitó a entrar cuando ella le llevó desde el instituto a su apartamento. No le había dirigido ninguna sonrisa, ni mirado como solía hacerlo. Ni una sola pregunta sobre ella. Aún estaba dolido.

Quizá el tuviera razón y debería acabar de enfrentarse a sus miedos volviendo a casa. Aquellas cuatro paredes que había abandonado un día cualquiera de agosto y del que no se había vuelto a preocupar. Tal vez ese lugar no existiera.

-Hace diez meses que no pago el alquiler.

Ni siquiera estaba segura de seguir conservando la llave. Podría haberla perdido sin darse cuenta en cualquier lugar. Pensó en todas sus pertenencias que habría cogido polvo en la soledad del apartamento hasta que alguien las hubiese sacado de allí para ponerlas en cualquier otro lugar. Había algunas que le hubiese gustado seguir conservando.

-Lo sé –buscó en sus llaves hasta extraer una de ellas, entregándosela. Ya podía volver.

* * *

><p>Con las ventanas abiertas de par en par y el aire acondicionado puesto, el polvo seguía flotando en el aire incluso después de las dos horas de ventilación. El olor a cerrado y la suciedad acumulada le creaba náuseas. Todo estaba tal y como lo dejó. O casi todo.<p>

Escondida en unas sábanas de algodón recién lavadas, su cabeza crujía del esfuerzo de tomar una decisión de la que no fuera a arrepentirse. Tanto de lo que huir... Tanto a lo que enfrentarse...

* * *

><p>Su pelo había crecido bastante desde que se lo cortó tres meses atrás. No era como siempre, ni era como antes. Ni siquiera era como al principio. Al menos era pelirrojo de nuevo, no natural si no del tinte que acababa de desaparecer por su desagüe. Pero, cuando siguiera creciendo, volvería a su color. Si tenía que ser sincera consigo misma, lo había echado de menos.<p>

Durante el resto de la mañana se dedicó a saquear su armario. Sólo algunas prendas afortunadas terminaron en la lavadora mientras que las demás volvieron descuidadamente a su sitio. Lo mismo ocurrió con la ropa de su viaje.

Cuando rehízo su maleta, no era ni como la de Rose, pero tampoco terminaba ser como la de Emma. Y no pensaba molestarse en buscar otro nombre, porque si aquello salía mal lo habría perdido para cuando la luna brillase con descaro en el cielo. Y ya era media tarde.

El avión salía a las 11.

* * *

><p>Sabía que aún estaría allí. Antes incluso de llamar, sabía que aún no se había ido.<p>

Efectivamente, allí estaba él abriéndole la puerta sin comprender nada.

-He vendido mi apartamento –hacía media hora que le había devuelto las llaves a su casero, dejando dentro todo lo que no estaba en su maleta.

Y Will seguía allí, mirándola en silencio como si tratase de adivinar el futuro.

Ella acababa de dejarlo todo, todo lo que no cupiese en sus diez kilos y esperaba ansiosa su respuesta en el umbral entre su casa y el corredor del bloque de pisos. Ansiosa por saber si había cometido el peor error de su vida, o si lo había apostado todo al caballo ganador.

Y todo eso ahora que él estaba empezando a comprender que debía dejar de meterse en su vida y buscarse otra que vivir.

-He mejorado, Will. Con mi TOC, con mis inseguridades. Estoy aprendiendo a aceptarme a mí misma e intentar superarme. A entender mis sentimientos.

Sentimientos. Sí, muchas veces había dudado donde estaban y si de verdad los usaba como debía. Se acabó el aplastarlos en un tarro y esconderlos al fondo de la alacena, dónde podían ser fácilmente ignorados. No, estaba por encima de eso.

Ya no tenía tanto miedo de enfrentarse a los cambios, de decirle que sí a las oportunidades de ser feliz. Había descubierto que no servía para nada más que guardar más y más tarros hasta que no pudiese cerrar la puerta.

Pero él no lo veía tan claro. Dudaba de ella. ¿Cómo no? Era lo que le había obligado a hacer. Pero cuando la miraba, no era de nuevo esa desconocida que le había esperado en el aparcamiento del McKinley para llevarlo a casa. Pero sus piernas desnudas y sus tacones, la bolsa en la mano, la sonrisa titubeante... Quizá aquella fuese la última ocasión que tenía de conseguir lo que había estado desando durante dos años largos y vacíos. Porque esta vez había sido ella la que había ido a buscarle. Y eso tenía que significar algo, ¿no?

-Di algo –le suplicó mordiéndose el labio, terminando de aclararle las pequeñas dudas.

-Cancelaré el vuelo, y le diré a Shannon que no me recoja. Iremos a New York en coche.

Emma asintió y soltó sus cosas en el recibidor mientras le esperaba.

El equipaje de ambos se ajustó perfectamente en el maletero. Para cuando amaneciese, estarían empezando una nueva vida en otra ciudad, y esta vez, juntos.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Último capítulo. Espero que hayáis disfrutado leyendo ^^ He pensado en hacer una segunda parte, ¿qué os parece? Ya tengo muchas ideas.

También quería agradecer a **_NellieLovet_** por ser mi beta y a **_Trixi Tan_** que ha seguido la historia desde el principio, ambas leyendo las diferentes versiones de las escenas y opinando y dando ideas. Por última, gracias también a **_aggie23_** por leer y comentar. Es genial saber que está gustando ^^

Además, espero comenzar a publicar pronto un nuevo fic AU, _Paying For Your Love_, y tengo otro one-shot todavía sin título en mente... Lo único que no tengo es tiempo :(

Entonces, ¿empiezo la segunda parte? :P

**¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
